Dark Days of Youth
by Kaila Azroth
Summary: I don't know how this story is going to turn out just read it to find out yourselves. I'm bad to sticking with what I say on paper and so just take this chance and read this fic and see for yourselves on what you think. Dark Hina, I think heeheheheheheheh
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Hinata Huuyga and I am now officially 16!

Another year to add to my hellish life of highschool.

I'm so sad that I'm getting bullied.

I get upset when they pick on me and no one is there to help me.

Why?

My heart is always clenching and unclenching whenever this happens to me.

But, even so, nobody helps me so who am I to complain?

The only good thing is my Dad and my little sister Hanabi.

But not my older cousin Neji.

No, never him.

He was the sole reason why this was happening to me in the first place!

I mean, he never liked me, always hated me, never protected me and would always, always hit me whenever he sees the opportunity!

But it isn't like I don't want to hit him back, it's just that I don't want to go that level.

Dad says never to resort to violence, no matter what the situation is, it doesn't make you feel any better and it doesn't make you look any better as well.

But only Neji seems to have a hard time following that advice as he always wacks the upside of my head, making my world spin and noises flare higher than normal.

Father once said when we were young that Neji would protect me and Hanabi.

So far he's only protected Hanabi and not me.

But Hanabi would look out for me and screech at Neji for being such a jerk as I'd cry in my room every time he'd go overboard in hitting me.

Father doesn't know and I'm determined in keeping it that way.

If there was one thing I kept to myself, it was my pride.

I wouldn't allow myself to fall under grace, as Neji so easily does, and tell on Neji.

No, I would never allow anyone to do that to me.

I'd rather go through this every day and take in the hits and taunts they give me rather than crash down and cry to Father.

Neji, was obviously on my side on this one, but, no matter how many times I stand back up he'd always go overdrive and pissed off at me.

Like he wanted me to tell on him, just so I could fall off my high chair.

But that was one thing I held over him, my pride.

He clearly never had his and he was jealous because I gained and kept mine for so long.

Throughout everything he's done to me, him and his groupies, I've never once lashed out to him.

Never fought with him nor hurt anyone else, physically.

I only squared my shoulders and stood still and let them come at me.

And all around me, I could see...that everyone was falling from grace, from pride to the pit of a hellish horde of Demonichood.

Guys would beat me up, girls would beat me up and no one would bother to help me or stop them.

Tears long gone. Not crying in front of them.

Stopped doing that when Neji and his band of guy friends first started to doing this to me.

Everytime I'd come home Father would remark, concern evident in his voice, on my bruises and Hanabi would snarl menacingly when she sees Neji coming out of the Kitchen.

"Just finished off practicing my fighting style Dad, whew! You wouldn't believe the results I got from todays routine!" and I'd smile brightly at Dad, not laced with any fakeness, but, because I knew that I won another battle with Neji and that seeing me smile would be the only way to get on Neji's stoic nerves.

He'd growl at the wall and push past me into the wall and go in his BMW. Hanabi would always try and tell Father what actually happened but I'd distract him by commenting on how today went and ask him how his day would go.

I don't know how, but ever since Hanabi was really small, she already knew about the way Neji and I interacted with each other.

Instantly she hated her cousin but she couldn't do anything about the whole mess.

She knew my reasons but she didn't want to know Neji's yet that still didn't stop her from trying to tell our Father and put a stop to this whole dilema.

But I couldn't let that happen.

Because if that did happen I would automatically and tragically lose.

And everything I endured woulds have amounted to nothing...nothing at all.

I had my pride and I hated losing.

That was the most different thing about me compared to everyone else.

Everytime I'd get kicked in the head or smashed to bits I'd get up dust myself off and smile kindly to them all before leaving them there.

It was stupid, strange, weird and even abnormal but everytime I did these three small things they'd grow angry, confused and most of all humiliated.

The look of Neji always screaming in rage after a smug beating would always broaden my smile as I walk away.

I think I lived for that, to see Neji go angry.

It was...fun.

In a sadistic twisted way, it was fun.

Well, to me anyway.

Maybe it's no wonder Neji is now trying to get his hooligans to ambush me once more.

I just wait at the foot of hte stairs for them to come and receive their daily treatment.

The pain they inflict on me was getting more and more weak.

No, it wasn't because they've gone soft on me, in fact for all they're distorted faces of concentration I think they were going full out, but, it seemed like for these past two years the pain and bruises have not been that great on me.

If anything else I think my body was becoming immune to their ounches, kicks and jabs.

Smacks across my cheek wouldn't be so red anymore and I distinctly remember one girl breaking her manicured hand when she tried slapping me acroos the face.

Hm.

Why this happens everyday I don't know, but, I guess it helps me from bleeding easily too often.

I know I'm not some freaked-up mutant superhero who can walk free from getting loaded by a

I'd bleed, cry and die just like the rest of them.

So, no, I'm not a brick wall but I am close enough to be one.

The sun setting makes the sky a deep and comforting red.

I always loved the texture red and it's many darker and enriching hues, it's lighter tones only sicken me to the pit of my stomach, reminding me of this school's Queen Bee; Sakura Haruno and her hubba-bubba gum pink hair and trademark pink outfits she wears.

Emerald green is another I hate as it is the colour of her large sickening eyes.

The way her voice seemed to inflict so much need in me, need to rip her to shreds, the way her taunting eyes would travel and follow me whever I would go, oh how I hated those dirt filled eyes so much.

Her eyes clouded over with the unspeakable and undisguised but always misinterpreted from those who happen to glance her way, but, I was never such a fool for those who look her way.

Looking at her ugly eyes I knew exactly what those eyes held and my stomach churns everytime I think it.

Sometimes she'd be bold enough to disguise her 'accidental pushes' as she'd press her already flush body against my cold and stiff one.

Her innocent apology would hold no meaning to it's meaning other than she was anything but sorry as she'd linger second too long pressed up against me.

She'd laugh it off lightly and begin to saunter away, grabbing the eyes of all the guys who are head-over-heels already for her. And everytime she'd be walking off I would immediately be on my way, knowing fully well that she'd glance back and be disappointed.

Everytime she'd be sad or disappointed I'd relish every moment given and taken.

But this time, as I focus back on the group that was led by Neji walking maliciously towards me, we all saw the one thing we least expected.

Well, they did since I already was thinking about her it did little to surprise but more to anger me.

If there was anything Neji and I hated most, it was the presence of Sakura Haruno.

Her shimmering and sparkling eyes latched onto my form hungry with lust as she bounded her way over to me. Looking back at the Gate Entry I see more of Neji's minions so I stay rooted to the ground and do something I've never done before in my life.

I swore on my life for living and breathing and happen to meet the existence of a green-eyed beast with sick pink hair.

She's waving her hands at me in a hello gesture as she runs lightly towards me, making sure to swing her hips this way and that to give eye-candy to the guys and bitter-sweet tears to the girls in Neji's gang.

I wave back cautiously but at the same time see Neji not retreating but stepping forward to meet me, leaving his group on standby.

His eyes lock on Sakura as he marches my way, Sakura does the exact same and does the unthinkable; smirks deviously.

I glance away from the two most hated people of my life and pull my favourite black and dark purple checked scarf up to cover my mouth.

My long trench coat bellows out as the wind rips through my ripped black denim jeans, my combat black shoes ready to make a break for it.

They both at me at the same time, Neji gripping my left arm just as Sakura latches onto my right. He would have yanked me to himself successfully if it wasn't for Sakura's unnatural born strength holding me back to her, her body already working her way onto my body.

"Hello Hinata! You finally up for our study session we planned together tonight at my place?" an absolutely flawless lie was uttered upon Sakura's cherry stained lips. Her eyes boring into my own pale and blank stare.

"Hinata we had better head back home Hiashi-sama is waiting for us." another absolutely flawless lie I hear from non-other than my older cousin Neji.

My gaze is neither locked on either of them, my head hanging down letting my bangs cover my eyes.

Neji hates Sakura because he knew that she was the only force on Earth who was able to stop his ways of having 'fun' with me, and I hated Sakura because she kept bugging the hell out of me and her damn infatuation with me was not helping at all.

"Hinata-chan come on! We're going to be late before everyone comes into my house!" a pout makes it's way onto her cherry lips as she childly glares at me and stomps her foot like she's having a temper-tantrum.

Her grip on my stiff arm only tightens harder as she snuggly worms her body up against mine, her breathing tickling my ear.

I blanch physically.

I'd take Neji on ANYDAY OF THE WEEK THAN SPEND THE NIGHT WITH SAKURA—ALONE!

Lifting my head up I shake both their death grips off me and stand back a little. Glaring at the pinkette I take one step closer to my older cousin.

"Sorry Wrench I'd rather be plummeted to death than have your disgusting body roam all over me." I shiver in disgust and turn to look at Neji.

To see his eyes widen uncharateristically at the tone and menaing I spoke with.

Looking back at Sakura I see her unaffected by words as she stomps lightly with her pink shoes.

She crosses her arms and pouts childly as she stares stubbornly at me.

"Why not?" she whines.

The pitch of her voice and the very presence of her is all to much.

"It's because I don't swing that way _**BITCH **_and you make me sick so fuck **off!**" I snarl menacingly at her, finding myself right in her face.

Neji couldn't lay a hand on Sakura because she was part of the 'IN' group as he was, and rule was no 'IN' person goes after another, either that, or they leave they hell each other alone.

So baring my teeth and unleashing all my hartred towards anyone would have made anyone shiver and cry off.

Only thing it did to Sakura was make her shiver in lust and whimper in longing.

I pushed hard at her and walked back to Neji.

Stopping to his frozen side I glance ahead and whisper harshly.

"We going or not_ older brother_?"

The look of contempt and the rage-filled tone made him flinch and earned us a small moan of ectasy from Sakura.

"Bitch." I mutter lowly.

"I'm always yours, Hina-chan, and I'm going to fuck myself senseless with you in mind." she calls lightly to us.

She doesn't worry about being heard because everyone is too far away to even hear our words only see our actions but not knowing enough to do anything about it.

I snarl harshly and bare my teeth at the disgusting words that slut used on me.

"Don't fucken come near me."

I glare at her sideways but she has her index finger on her lips and her expression on her face is one of those harlot beings that think they'll always get what they want.

"Fuck me." she blows a kiss my way before winking.

I push Neji, hard, to get his shock-filled eyes off the pink harlot bitch.

"Neji, Ten-Ten's going to be misunderstanding since NO one knows this Pinkette is a Pussy Licker." my growl doesn't let up and glancing back at Sakura only intensifies it.

"I'll always be your Pussy-Licker and no one elses Hina-chan."

"Fuck off."

"I do it everytime with you in mind Hina." she squeals in delight.

"Neji let's go." And with that I drag Neji away from Sakura's waving hand and towards his group.

His mouth is still open as he is still trying to process what just happened.

His questions me immediately even though he's still as a rock as I continue to drag him across the court-yard.

"How...long...?" his voice hoarse as if he's finally gained it back after years of not using it.

He means how long have I known.

"Too fucken long to remember." Is all I say before flying Neji unto his entourage, immediately causing disorder and chaos.

I sprint full on and position my body foward making less resistance to my air-borne body and the air, speeding faster almost making myself a blur of black I take one force-filled step on the ground, the shock of it making people jumo by it's vibrating movement like a earthquake, and pull my arms up over my head as I jump up in the air.

I land on the unbelieveably high wall of the school and jump quickly down from it.

Leaving behind my troubles at school only to land in the middle of a new one.

Guys around my age surround me with knives in their hands, all gaping at me. Two guys who were in the middle of facing them off with nothing in their hands but their bloody fists stood rock still as they stared long and hard at me.

"He's another of their friends! Get him!" a huge fatso yells at me. His fucken hair light pink and orange makes my stomach twist sickenly.

Five guys come at me with knives in their hands and are yelling like fucken wimpy-ass Vikings.

I say the one word I've been using too much lately.

"Fuck."


	2. Jumping over walls never breaks my falls

**Drum Rolls***

**Enters a little blob of muck with a sunny hat and shady glasses on the stage, wriggles its way in front and tries not acting like a suspicious person even though SHE IS ONE!**

**Bows lightly to the Readers and commences speaking**

**"Hello this little Author would like to hear your reviews and hear how much it actually sucks. Thank you."**

**Bows lowly and slithers back like a snake but leaves a trail of blood like a snail.**

_**Did you know that snails have two winky's? And that they are both male AND female?**_

_**And that male sea-horses are the ones who give borth and not the mother?**_

_**?**_

_**And that Julia Gillard is a Ranga?**_

* * *

><p>As I get a closer look at the situation I distictively make out that the two guys who were facing off resembled night and day, a stark contrast and almost blinding me into oblivion.<p>

I growl in annoyance when I see the tall fatso come at me. Forgetting completely about what I was thinking earlier I race up immediately to meet up with the tall fatty.

'Raaaaarrh!" he yells like a complete chomp and I face-plant his ugly damn face with the end of my combat shoes before backflipping and landing swiftly and with the Hyuuga grace back on the pavement.

My eyes grow steel and an overwhelming urge erupts within me as I see how my day is progressing.

The rational side of thinking told me to give them a chance while the raw adrelaline in me wasn't thinking at all about doing doing that, rather, just wanting to punch the living daylights out of every single living thing in my sight.

And since there was more than enough volunteers up for it I was all up for it.

"Look," my voice, though soft as ever, is heard over the shock-induced silence that has everyone wrapped around it's power.

"I'm having a really bad day today and I would just like to go home without any more added headache." rubbing my forehead to show them. I take it back a while, hand suspended in the sir as I tillt my head to the side looking at everyone one of these clad-in-black gangster wannabes.

A feral snarl rips through my throat at the realization hits me like a backdrop to Hell; these guys were a waste of my time.

"You know what? Don't give a fuck about what I just said and piss off! Ya lot of shits don't need to be wasting my damn time."

My body responds before my thinking and before I knew it I was walking off into the back street of an empty and quiet neighborhood. Leaving behind a bunch of pussiess and two very abnormal guys that resembled Night and Day itself.

Just then I hear one of the guys speaking aloud which is really getting my head wired up.

"What the fuck did you just SAAAAAY? HUH? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARREEEE?" A set of running footsteps and shouting comes at me.

I stop and turn slowly. "What the hell did I just say to you?" my voice is venom and I launch my already curled fist at the guy's pimple infested face.

The force of my punch is abnormal. I practised, always, behind the broken-down train station.

Just so I could smash walls down without having get caught by passerbyers.

"I don't you lot of shit to fuck off! But I guess you can't even do that, eh?" I snarl.

Pimple face's let out a stream of spurting blood as his body was flung away from where I stood and crashed into a group of his comrades.

The inside of my mind didn't clear as something was erupting within me when I saw the guys yellin obscene insults and were getting riled up.

Quite a distance between us but then they seemed to remember something and some went back to beat up Night and Day while just the same amount of lousy losers went up against me.

This was not helping my migraine at all.

"What a crap day this turned out to be."

They all came at me all at once and that just worked fine for me. I took a step back further just as the first set of guys were onto me then I did a round-house kick and perfected a uppercut to a guy right behind me. The kick, force, and steel capped combat shoes knocked out the three guys at once, my punch breaking the guy's jaw behind me.

Four down ten more fucking lot to go.

Scanning my surroundings I see that my day is going to a lot more worse for wear.

How the hell did I end up this way?

Further thinking was stopped the moment all guys on all ends were launching their way at me.

Damn, blood is cloding up my mind and I'm losing my sight in the frenzy-rage filled aura I'm surrounded with. Red is the haze that blurs me and anything around me, I lose all sense of control and sense of being all I know is that I have satisfy this overwhelming urge and gain that pure euphoria I get whenever I connect my mya ttacks on the receiving end, receiving a bone crushing responce.

There is something in me that is snapping out every last rationality and I think I'm losing my mind.

Suddenly I'm afraid.

This—thing feeling is starting to make me churn and it's got absolutely nothing to do with that Pinkette Bitch(though now that I think about her it only adds on to my ache) I think I know now what's happening to me.

The thing I feared most in my life.

I'm falling from Grace and crash-landing a party of pure agonising sadistic hell.

I think I now know why Neji and all the others gets a kick out of this.

It's so fun.

A manical laugh erupts from my throat as I attack guys at all ends and drive them up against each other.

The stench of blood makes me stagger in ectasy, I throw my head back and let it all in my wide mouth.

Eyes closed I hear the sweet sounds of groans, whimpers and remember the bone crushings under the impacts of my attacks I inflicted on these pathetic idiots.

Just then all train of thought vanishes and raw instinct takes a hold and I'm just moving.

Punch.

Jab.

Kick.

Duck.

Swerve.

Punch.

Uppercut.

Backflip.

And punch again and again and again.

I'm losing my mind out here.

Blood is going everywhere and I only stop when I feel like there isn't any prey left anymore. The blood haze ditches my drunken eyes and lifts a harsh veill off my mind and everything suddenly goes back to clear.

The only ones left standing was Night, Day and I.

They were both panting hard and clenching their fists together. I stood stock-still as Reality hit all at once and before they could stop or do anything I turned and walked away.

Once I reach home I open the door slightly. Not a single scratch marred my pale complexion and the only thing that stained me was blood, the things you'd find only in Nightmares and cheesy horror films like Saw or something like that.

Hanabi comes into view, towel drying her hair but she doesn't notice me yet.

Body wrapped in a bath towel she says, knowing it's me already.

"If your looking for dinner it's just about ready."

"Okay." my voice soft and hoarse as always.

"Oh, Dad is going to be late and that Bastard called in saying that he needed to be someplace else, like I would give a damn!" she growled out and I knew she meant Neji was the one who needed to be someplace else, no doubt it was because of finding out Sakura, of all people, was into me.

"Hanabi, do I look that much of a guy to you that girls start flaunting their stuff right at me?" I ask confused as hell.

"What do you—HINATA WHAT THE FUCK? IS THAT SOME GIRL'S PERIOD ON YOU!" Hanabi's realizes my state as she turns to face me but I question her sanity sometimes.

"No Hanabi, a girl didn't come and open up her legs and squirted this at me. Rather, it was the opposite."

I'm in the middle of taking my scarf off when I see Hanabi go pale as a sheet.

"A couple of guys opened up for me and squirted me their juices." I clarify her doing anythinng but making her understand what really went on, but, not lying either.

I never lied to my sweet younger sister.

"_**WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" Hanabi's face goes blue, then green and lastly red and she faints then and there.

"Damn, now how I am gonna eat dinner now?"

I sigh in defeat and grumble under my breathe as hurl Hanabi onto my side and start walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short I know sorry but I am writing the other chappies for the other stories I sadly neglected all this time!<em>**

**_So sorrry!_**


	3. The 3rd day of Highschool I saw—WTF!

**This story is dedicated to UchihaMistress723**

**I apologise for the wait but I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>It's been three days since that horrid incident with that slutty Pinkette, pale-eyed Neji, and that lame ass Gangster fight that happened at the back of the school, what with those two guys that resembled both the Night and Day.<p>

"Class be seated or else detention after school!" yells Kurenai as she walks into the class.

And ever since that day I've been plummeted by all sides every single hour after and between classes. It's getting really annoying having to get jumped from the behind and get hammered in by a metal pole. But at least it isn't some kind of perverted pink slut who's doing the jumping or else I'll really be dead.

Sighing I look appreciatively out the window, my head leaning on my arm and smile in a daze.

"Getting plummeted is the best!"

The class is quiet and when I look back to see the problem...

They're all staring at me with one look that says.

"Is this person mental or just sadistic?"

Oh...they must've heard me.

Then I notice that standing beside Kurenai are two familiar figures three nights ago with the same expression as everyone else.

Trying to make the situation better I laugh quickly and say.

"Getting plum melted is the best!"

Everyone does the same and sweat drops at the sight of me.

Kurenai just ignores my explanation and coughs to draw back attention, bringing the girls back to ogle the two guys three nights ago, while the guys just glared menacingly at the 'double threat' standing in front of class.

"Argh! Why are you guys here?" I moan unto my desk as I face-plant towards it, a huge whack sound echoes loudly in the classroom.

!

A cold icy but smooth reply is heard throughout the quiet classroom.

"What the hell is up with that attitude of yours?"

He sounds terrible, I groan in pain.

"I hate seeing walking nightmares."

The air could be heard with crackling fire and lightning rage clouds brewing all around me.

Slowly looking up to the sound of footsteps I see a massive cloud of black swarming around the Night guy from three days ago.

The look of rage painted all over his pale and aristocratic features.

Yeah every girl would call him a Hottie but right now he just looks like an ice-cube meeting a microwave for the first time. With that duck-ass of a hair to boot too!

Which is not a pretty sight, if you ask me.

Looming over me he glares down on me.

I stare blankly right back at him.

The icy tension in the air freezes everyone in their seats.

We stay like that for a bit too long and this guy seems to be getting angrier when I do nothing but stare at him.

What? Does he want me to do something to him?

Geez.

Guys are so complicated.

I lift one arm up from my desk, not bothering to sit upright in my slumped form.

"Yo!" I half-heartedly say. I bang my head back to my desk and decide to ignore the guy who was growing one too many veins popping all over his flawless face. Soon enough I'm dozing off in class, like I always do every single day.

I wake up to the sound of blaring music, metal punk to be exact, which is supposed to be the music bell of the day.

Drowsily I look up with bleary red eyes, squinting all around me to see blurry figures.

"Oh look somebody decided to wake up."

Ugh, just what the hell?

Why's Nighty sitting next to me?

Through my red squinting eyes I narrow them even further when I turn my face to glare at him.

He just does the same to me, his slump form on his desk chair and arms crossed.

"What went up your arse and died?" I lift a brow at him as I see his reaction and smirk.

"Fuck off. You're the one with the problem."

"I never stated otherwise Ice-Ass."

"What the hell did you just call me dipshit?" he demanded.

"Wow I never would have taken that you have hearing problems. What being an old man already? Or were you born an idiot?"

The table scraps back and the chair is heard to be fallen.

"I guess you just love the view seeing as you're standing the way you did first thing in the morning." Nonplussed I stretch out my elongated arms and stretch, a yawn coming on, all of a sudden I feel my front shirt getting yanked up by Nighty making me jerk up into his face.

Just what exactly is up with this guy and coming at me?

"Look Ice-Ass or Duck-ass or whatever you are, stop it with this immature act of being a wuss and let me go. Or are you just gonna stare into my bloody eyes like a love-struck school wimp?" I smirk deviously as I close the gap between us, his eyes go wide with shock, but I only did this for one thing...

To fucken bite that mouth offa him!

"FUCK!" he yelled before his fist came crashing down on my head.

Well then, that establishes the fact that he thinks I'm a guy and OW that really hurt.

I mean who would dunk a girl who just bit a guys' lip?

Oh yeah, someone who suffered premature ejaculation and with a one-way mind to boot. Smirking at the Night guy I grab hold of his collar and drag his face dangerously close to my own. Looking at his pale and then soon to be glaring face I lick my lips just to disgust him.

Which succeeds.

No one really knew my gender, everyone thought I was a guy, the only ones who knew was that Saku-bitch and Neji. That slutty Pinkette didn't dare say a word to anyone for obvious reasons and Neji as well. I only didn't say that I was a girl because I wanted my bloody privacy and if changing in the unisex, I blame that bloody perverted Jiraiya, toilets then that's fine with me!

It was always empty except for the casual fuckers that do their dirty business there, homo and non-homo like situations that is too abnormal to call a common occurrence.

Now that I think about it, I think I've run into more foreplay scenes in my life than reading a pornographic novel that Jirai- oh _now I know where that sicko gets his inspiration!_

But enough about that!

The Night guy seemed close to wanting to pound me into oblivion but something was holding him back, looking over his shoulder I see the Day guy standing with a little group of girls in audience. The Day guy betrayed himself as he had a slight crimson blush on his cheeks while the girls were full on out getting horny with the live boy scene happening in front of them, hm didn't they go to class yet?

"Hey," I look back to the guy in my grip and whisper lowly to his ear, I could feel the tension straining against his lithe build. The way his bones jumped out and went back in as he tried to control his thirst to throw me off right then and there.

He didn't dare look at me but that only made me smile.

"How about we do a little show hm?"

The murderous look in his eyes was killing me with laughter but I knew one way to stop it.

"Or are you to chicken to even do one measly kiss with another person?"

Ehe The fact that I expected him to not kiss me was blown away when I felt two fisted hands grab hold of my head.

Ah shit! He really is gonna do it!

"Hey I'm only kidd-" My panic doesn't do a thing when I feel the space between us get closed off and his glaring onyx eyes suddenly go red with blood. My eyes wide with shock and utter disbelief at this guy's actions I can only think of two things.

guy is ape-shit crazy!

And

the hell do I get out of here!

The girls' squeals and blushing Day guy was all lost to me as I tried frantically to get the Night guys' probing lips and hardening fists off of me. But the bleeding red eyes, the vice-like he had on me and the way he was trying to invade my mouth possibly trying to steal my first kiss away!

Damn him! Bloody hell how the hell am I supposed to get out this shi-!

He backed away, his snarl only seen by me.

My eyes bugged out even more at the snarl.

Was this guy serious?

I was only joking around! The bloody hell was he going on about?

But then again the next set of words had me angry.

"Now looks whose being chicken."

That blew my fuse.

"Hey! I was only bloody kidd—mmmphh!"

And that everyone is how his tongue darted through my parted lips and rolled and swirled with my own **_damnstupidfuckenshitmaboB_** tongue. Essentially stealing my first kiss. His grip at the back of my tightened as I tried to thrash-tongue my way out. But the unbelievable happened.

He moans.

Ah fuck he's groaning now. I mean—wait is that a hand..._on my arse?_

Ah great now I can feel him groping me, which in turns makes me yelps with a little jump. My eyes bug wide with horror I try to squirm away from his hold...

Only to say hello to his little friend.

Well it wasn't little by the fee—what the fuck? I am not finishing that sentence.

He growls lowly in the kiss, if that's even possible, and his hold on my waist, ugh don't know how that even got there, and my head, oh the pain!, tighten even more which makes me wince and inject my left side of my hip to be in between his...nomad centre piece where girls don't see this until its their Wedding Night and they're getting—okay I really am going to kill Jiraiya when I get the chance.

But I'll be hacking off this growing bulge and groaning first.

Thinking quickly I trail my hands up and under, shiver in disgust which gets misinterpreted by Nighty here, his shirt I, oh dammit he has abs!

That's disgusting!

They're defined too!

What the hell, EW so gross it's so hard and even though his skin is so unbelievably smooth it's still morbid. He moans again and this time I feel myself dip backwards, the kissing getting more fiercer if freaken possible and ah crap his bulge is right on my right leg.

Oh shit I can hear squeals and "Holy Shit!" and other cusses and squeals of delight but I block them outright and continue my strenuous journey of traveling up the plains of silky smooth skin yet rock hard abs that are scaring me half to death, all the while trying to push his tongue away by my attacking tongue-thrash but seemingly failing as he moans deeper and grows harder.

Weeping I pray to whoever can hear my internal thoughts _whoever I punched I'm so sorry so please make this nightmare stop!_

And with that gut wrenching silent pray delivered I let my hands t-touch his, which sends Nighty shivering, unto...dare I say it...a man's most sensitive anatomy besides his...downstairs apartment which houses his little friend but grows bigger when...how do I say it...excited.

Yep, in other words his nipples which are like little poky buttons. Thumbing them makes me earn another growing moan as Nighty lashes through my mouth, biting him off just seems to make him go harder, ew ew ew ew ew!

This is what you get for kissing a bloody Hyuuga you Jackass Prick!

Clasping them firmly within both my hands I pinch.

Hard!

"!"

"Che. That's what bastards like you get you bloody dick-warred!" After he dropped me, making me fall flat on my ass on and crash on the desks, I instantly go up to my mouth and begin rubbing it fiercely. In vain to try getting rid of his disgusting saliva and even more disgusting guy-flavour of a mouth!

"H-Hina...?" Suddenly I stop.

Oh shit. Oh for the love of Plushy Toys and Big Ego-Faced Dick-faces please don't let this be happening!

The voice was trembling...and sure enough when I look back.

Neji-sama is there.

"Hehe...yo?" I try to crack a smile but his ashen face went blue before he was frozen to the spot.

Only to faint and land with a 'thud' to the ground floor.

Everyone, and believe me when I say everyone, was either gaping at me(which mostly consisted of guys) or blushing like mad and looking in their dirty-minded fantasies and storing it away(which was the girls but...horribly it also meant the majority of nose-bleeding guys) not bothering to even help my big brother of a cousin up from his designated area.

"Fuck! That hurt." An icy cold disgusting voice snarled viciously.

I snort derisively. "What? You expect it to be pleasurable? You bloody sicko just who the hell do you think you are going off and molesting me like that?"

This time he snorted when he readjusted his black tank top and jeans, which was still bulging, but he didn't look embarrassed at all, in fact, he looked smug!

What the fuck?

"Weren't you the one kissing me back so eagerly? Where do you get off as being molested? You enjoyed it." His arrogant stupid ass smirk was growing.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was tongue-thrashing you not kissing you! You and your bloody tongue wouldn't get out of my mouth and I was only doing the reasonable thing by pushing you back. You dumbass prick!" I got up from my fallen state and start stalking up to him but stop when I am only two feet away.

"Don't you dare let it get to your fucked-up head of yours that I actually _enjoyed _your bloody stunt!" My fists shake in suppressed anger by the way he was cockily smirking as he leaned against the back wall, right next to the sliding door.

"And what if I do? Oh man, you made me moan by that kiss and touch of—" I don't let him finish.

"DIE!" I shout when I launch a round house kick to his head.

He reacted quickly by jumping back, my kick landed on the back wall and cracks were made around the indentation of my footfall.

Oh fuck.

Kakashi was so not going to be happy.

Hearing a dark chuckle behind me spikes up my anger and I go back to attacking sick bastard.

Later that day when Kurenai found us battered and bruised she sent us to detention.

Kakashi was NOT going to be happy at all.

_That_ was my last thought before I knocked on the Dean's door before harshly jabbing a punch to the sick bastard beside me when Kakashi's cheerful voice said. "Come in!"

Oh shit man I was soo dead.

Leaning over his mahogany polished desk sits one of my feared nemesis.

Silver haired swiped silkily to the side and a mask covering mouth, nose and left eye, leaving one visible eye to scare the shit out of anybody.

"Hiya there Kakashi! How's it going?" I saunter my way to the empty chair and sit down without being told to. I was here too much to care about being ordered to sit my ass down.

But that didn't stop me from shitting myself inside of me.

Kakashi only smiles, which promises me one hellava nightmare, before looking to Nighty who is promptly sending telepathic messages of kill-threats to my empty inbox.

Ah he sure as hell didn't know what was going to happen to him.

I almost feel sorry for him.

Silent snigger.

Anyone hear the _almost _comment?

I sure as hell did.

Loud and fucken clear as dumbbells.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you guys think.<strong>

**;P**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Who knew Deans were scary as hell, eh?

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

><p>Invading territory of Kakashi Hatake, the Dean of this forsaken school for backdrops, delinquents and high-time losers of all time, infamous for being one of the scariest schools to home gangsters and hooligans, he himself is widely known for his high school days as this school's Leading Gang Leader.<p>

Ironic now that he's the bloody Dean of this stupid school that he went to when he was younger.

Check.

Earning the Black Glare that all victims tremble in fear under its scrutiny?

Check.

Kakashi Hatake freakily smiling under black mask that may house a horrible scar back in the Gang Wars in his late high school days?

Fuck yeah check.

"So Hisaku-kun what do I owe the pleasure of earning your visit?" said person rests his chin on his folded hands that lean on that highly expensive office desk of his.

Sarcastic comments from Kakashi Hatake; the most blood thirsty Gang Leader to have ever lived in this world directed to me?

T_T

*Sob* Check.

I turn away to hide my silent tears of regret for all the punches I've delivered to that Gang from three nights ago. I sigh and look back again to see Kakashi smiling like a cashmere cat, those fashionable thingamabobs that all girls find cute because the little fuzzball is smiling widely showing its razor sharp teeth and has its wide yellow eyes narrow to freaking slits.

Kakashi looking like a fuzzball?

Check.

Me crying insanely and pulling my hair in tufts at the _punishment _he'll instigate when he finds out why the HELL I'm here with this Bastard of a guy?

Check. But I'm doing it inside me! The hell I'll be doing it in front of these two.

"Well, funny thing is that Kurenai chick sent us here to you for some preparation plans for the reconstruction of my class 1-D it's supposed to be something for the School Festival that's coming up next term." Lies all fucken lies and **_HE_ **doesn't know it!

"She wants to know what you think if you were to happened to cross paths with a Godzilla and a Bear and seemed to trash the classroom. Our theme is a cross between Messed Up and Jungle Idiots and we, this transfer student and I," I point directly at the bastard who is sitting beside me without sparing a glance at him, while Kakashi does, eat up my lies Kakashi! Eat it all up you sick-perverted old man!

"did a trial run in the classroom and we were hoping to get your opinion on this. We would gladly stay behind school and be of help while we wait for your opinion after school Kakashi."

I didn't have to look beside me to know that Ice-Ass bastard was schooling his face in an indifferent manner when he gave out a reply to the inquiring Kakashi sent him.

"Hn."

**WHAT THE FUCK?**

**WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT RESPONSE? HN? HN! BLOODY HELL AM I GOING TO SHOVE UP A STICK UP HIS ARSE AND GET HIM TO BALL OVER CRYING FOR ALL HIS WORTH AND STICK HIM TO THE PITS OF HELL FOR TRYING TO RUIN MY BLOODY PLAN OF GETTING OUT OF HERE!**—

"Alright. I will see you two after school at your homeroom, be sure to not be late." Kakashi stern glare pierces me into place and my inner me cries wholeheartedly at the last time he made me suffer.

"Because I _will_ not tolerate tardiness. Understood?"

"Hn."

"We'll see you then Kakashi!" Hell yeah I ain't risking my bloody life to be late!

"Come on transfer student lets go before Kurenai chops off our dicks for being late!"

The cold shiver ran through both guys was clearly seen and the blue tint that marred their skin was...unnerving.

"Hahaha. You all know I'm right! She'd hack it off given the chance." My sadistic grin went on and shined for all its evil glory at the shivering men.

"Ahem. Yeah you guys better go back to class now we don't want a PMS banshee to cause more havoc. Man only knows how to bare women wrath of every kind."

"Haha I know right? Last time she nearly hacked off yours when you said that she was a sexy piece of ass just to tease her."

Kakashi shivered knowingly. "Oh no, please don't go there I try to live it down every day to save what sanity I have left from that scarring experience."

I laughed before getting up and dragging a brooding bastard. "What the hell are you talking Kakashi? You're the one who scared her off when you came into her class head-over-heels for her when you undertook the Chemistry class' experiment."

He chuckled behind that mask of his before waving at us goodbye.

Closing the doors I sag as I let all my life out in one single blow.

Ohmybloodlyfuckenword! If I let him find out that bastard and I just trashed the place because of our brawl he's going to kill me and burn me and kill me and do it all over again and again and I should stop thinking like this.

I get up, still shaken up, and start to walk off in the direction of class. Another set of footstep is heard and bastard is walking beside me.

Silence at first reigns and I go back to working on my response to Kurenai.

"Why'd you lie?"

But of course nothing works out perfectly all the time.

"Because." I refuse to give him an explanation. The stupid jerk says 'hn' as if it's a bloody word.

"Because?"

"Because you're a bloody bastard with a stick stuck up his arse that doesn't know how to answer like a normal person. Oh, but what would I expect from a bloody bastard like you, right? I mean it would seem abnormal if you suddenly went from this cocky bastard to an actual _nice _person."

Suddenly I'm pushed up against the wall behind me, a fist rammed through my gut.

"Gak!" If it weren't for the bastard's arm holding me up against the wall I would of fallen to the ground floor.

Coughing I sputter out. "What the fuck is your damn problem Duck-Ass?"

His smouldering onyx eyes glare resolutely into me.

I bloody as hell do the same to him.

"Dick-face it'd be nice if you'd answer when a question is flying right at ya. Or did the question crash-land on your head and blow up in oblivion in that messed up head of yours?" I sneer despite the predicament I'm in. Snarling ferociously he is drawing near his screwed up face even closer to my own.

"You never shut the fuck up do ya?"

"Wow. Did you just realize that now Jackass?" I sneer right back at him.

The next thing we do is glare at each other.

Heated clash of glares.

How stupid can this possibly get?

"Look Jackass I wasn't kidding when I said Kurenai will hack off your dick. She really did get a bloody butcher knife when she tried to get Kakashi. So I am so not sorry but can you get the fuck off me, _**now**_?" I grab hold of his black top and curl it in my fist as I try to push him off but he's so bloody heavy that he doesn't bulge.

Oh fuck not that word again.

His snarl went into an arrogant smirk again when my actions do nothing to him.

"Fuck you Bastard."

His smirk went feral.

"Make me."

My pale eyes went wide. "You did NOT just say what I think you said, right...bastard?" My nervous laughter rang out in the empty hallway, my freaken heart was beating uncontrollably in fear. His whole face loomed closer than necessary to my own, successfully destroying my personal bubble and stomping on it in glee. When he was down he turned back to me but not before a disturbing though rang through my mind.

_**Was did Jackass seriously 16? He just acted like a freaken brat!**_

His face was so much closer than before that I can practically smell his unnatural scent.

Wood smoke. The smell of smoking woods in the forestry on the outskirt of Kohona town.

Okay that's like miles away from here so why the hell does he smell like that?

What? He lives in the woods or something, is that it?

Backing my head away from his advances I let out a growl. "Look here Jackass I don't care what you do or where you live but right now I really do this kind of shit, much less with guys like you, no offence but I just don't swing that way."

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" he came closer than before with those eyes suddenly growing crimson.

Like any other person would do in this situation, I panicked.

"WAIT! OH HELL NO MAN! DON'T GO NEAR ME YOU **_ASSJACKINGRETARDOFAGUY_**!"

But then the unexpected happens.

"Hina...ta?"

Rescue comes...

...In the form of a pink-bodysuit.

"SAKUUURRAAAAAAA!"

I've never in my life thought that I'd ever be happy to see pink in my entire life.

One shocked silence later and you can see the flames dancing in Sakura's emerald crystalline eyes as she came flaunting her way to us. Don't know why she does that walking shit but I don't give a damn about it right now—because right now she was my one-way ticket out of this shit hole of a situation.

"Sakura please help me! This Bastard is sexually harassing me!" I breathed out in a panic.

Some way or another that stopped her dead in her tracks.

My tears of joy went cold and froze when I see her face went from rage to...mystified.

Oh fuck...oh fuck no don't you dare tell me.

"Sakura...what a surprise to see you here." He turns around to see her over his shoulder, but, in doing so manages to pin me further against the wall by his embracing arms suddenly encircling me, his fucken head resting on my chest.

I didn't have time to panic at the new provocative position.

"Saku—whoa!" Oh no if they knew each other, then what the hell is going to happen next?

"S-Sasuke is that r-really you?" she nearly tripped from her shock and _**ohmyonlyhell** _she just stuttered!

Sakura NEVER stutters.

Oh, wait is she...oh hell she is! Sakura Haruno is actually blushing!

"You guys...know each other?" my voice cracked hoarsely than before. My panic rising new heights and crazily thumping harder on my chest was making me hyperventilate and the bastards' position or smirking asswipe of a face was not helping either.

"Oh she's just my neighbour and the my Idiot's crush nothing more, so," he went up, he was actually taller than me only by an inch so, and leaned over my face, "don't be jealous, okay?"

My rage flared to new heights, my anxiety forgotten. "Fuck you Bastard! Fuck you and your damn-to-hell-annoying-stuck-up attitude of yours and go to Hell!" I swivelled my head back but to the side before bringing it back to knock this cocky Jackass Bastard out of my face and far, _**far away**_ from me.

"Shit!" he sputtered when he grabbed hold of his nose as he staggered back from my attack.

"Yeah, shit is what you deserve you Prickly Assed Face Ego-manic Jackass!" I kick him in the guts which promptly send him flying through the end of the hallway, crashing at the wall making huge and pretty cracks around his body.

Looking back at the Pinkette I jump back in fear instantly. Because she's looking at me with those disgusting eyes of hers and it's making me sick to the stomach.

Luckily I didn't have lunch yet.

The rushing and disgusting emotions ran up again in me and I glared to the scantily dressed Pinkette before a shiver of revulsion went through me.

"Look I have no idea how you even know my real name but I'm not going to bother to ask you Pinkette, just get the hell away from me!" I didn't dare turn my back on her as I started walking.

Because she sure as hell would jump me especially since we were in the parts of secluded areas where no one was to be seen until the next turn of the hallway, which was at the end of this hallway where that bastard was.

I wish he was dead.

But then the sounds of a Pink Banshee starts purring which snaps me back to reality and focuses on my main problem of the day.

Getting the hell away from hormone-raged filled chick with disgusting hubber-bubber pink hair and a mouth so dirty it would put Jiraiya-Sensei to shame.

"Oh Hinata~chan! Please pay no heed to what Sasuke-san said! I got over him the first day I laid my eyes on you." She fluttered her eyes as she sauntered her way over to me; I backed away just as fast.

If she thought that rocking her cardboard ass side to side was appealing, it wasn't.

In fact it was down-right disturbing!

"Saku-Bitch get the hell away from me! I don't care if you got over a bloody rock and conquered it! I am NOT into you and never will be!" I continue to back away but she just does the same only doing it faster, her ass still rocking but only faster.

Oh my eyes! They're BURNING!

"GAK! SAKURA GET YOUR PINK ASS OUT OF MY FACE! IT'S SCARRING MY EYES!" I demand, crushing my eyes closed but backing further away from the horrible, disgusting sight that has ever topped my living nightmares.

"Oh my _Hinata _I would love you to see more than my sexy ass that belongs only to you." Through my tightly closed eyes mental images of pink and Sakura posed in suggestive stances nearly wearing nothing—"Oh HELL NO MY EYES! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! LET ME SEE ANYTHING! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" I wailed and cried as I launched myself through the nearest window and jumped out.

I don't care if I die!

I want to keep my eyes NOT LOSE THEM!

Even if it meant jumping out of a window that was...9 storeys high above the ground I'd rather die than see that _**THAT **_scarring image!

* * *

><p>Everyone in their classes looked out the window when they say a blur, the size of a human, pass down their window.<p>

They didn't look back up again.

In case they risk losing their sanity at the thought of being disillusional or worse...crazy.

They hurriedly went back to doing their work as they didn't want to end up being crazy.

Kurenai, who saw the stunt, was growling like a rabid dog.

"Hisaku Hyuuga you had better not die or else I am so going to going to tear down your gravestone."

* * *

><p>In the midst of falling I sneezed twice.<p>

Whaa? Why the hell is it that when someone thinks of me they don't think nice things but INSULT me behind my back!

That was my last thought before I landed harshly on the rushing cement that's seemed to rove over me like a tape-player going fast-forward. Dusting off the flakes of non-existent dirt off my clothes I look up. Only to spot Pinkette waving her hands about and lifting her shirt—I whip my head AWAY from the nightmare and start walking around the back of school, away from the .

"Sasuke? Sasuke! What the fuck! The Jackass' name is actually Sasuke?"

Why the hell does that name sound so familiar?

And that's when a boulder suddenly decides to hit me on my head.

"It's...because he was my..." suddenly my anger flared to new heights at the mention of that name and the imagery that went with it.

Fuck!

That Jackass was my bully in kindergarten who had that ick crush on me!

I groan and hit my head multiple times on the wall behind me.

If he ever found out who I was he was going to get back me for sure for what I did to him back then!

"Ugh...did my life just get worse or is there seriously someone out there trying to kill me?"

I slump dejectedly down to the ground and spend minutes in Emo-mode before getting back up and making my way back to Kurenai Sensei. Somehow I just knew it was her who was insulting me. Man I hated her guts.

But I had to get back to her to carry out my plan or else I was in serious deep shit.

And I had too much of that going everyday to add more!

Big waves of tears come crashing dramatically down my cheeks before I sniffle my way back to the 9th floor where Kurenai know doubt saw me.

Trust her to have insults at the ready, even at my time of near-death.

Groaning as I get to the elevator, past the Admin Office, I press 9 and wait patiently as I think over what has gone over through this day.

1. I found out Night and Day were both my classmates.

2. Jackass stole my first kiss and loves to molest guys.

3. Day guy was a closet-pervert.

4. Neji is questioning my sexual orientation.

5. Jackass' name is Sasuke.

6. Saku-Bitch and Jackass-Sasuke were a) neighbors and b)Saku used to sexually harass him in her sleep and daydreams.

7. Sasuke was my kindergarten bully who had had a sick crush on me.

8. If he ever found out I was the Hinata back then i was a goner.

9. I was gonna get slaughtered if Kurenai ever finds out I lied to Kakashi.

10. I lost 50 years of living through this day.

Anything else?

Oh yeah!

I was going to get nightmares from Saku-Bitch's attempt at flashing.

Ugh. Ew.

And my day wasn't even ending any time soon.

I was sobbing by the time I got out of the elevator and trudged my way to Kurenai's class, on my way deflecting the urge of wanting to slam the surprise attacks I got from the Neji's lackeys.

Upon reaching Kurenai's door, I gulp before steeling myself as I open the sliding door.

When I look inside I grow cold.

"Oh hello there Hisaku where did you go?"

My insides went ice and my brain shattered in a million pieces.

"Oh H-h-hi t-there K-kakashi. I just had a d-detour that I needed to take c-c-c-care of."

Kurenai's knowing glare and Kakashi's evil grin.

Two things that I know was going to kill me.

Kurenai and Kakashi the Double KK of my life.

Was going to send me to hell.

"Hisaku-kun funny thing you mentioned the festival activities that Kurenai supposedly mentioned, because when I came in to ask her she had no clue what the hell I was talking about it."

"Ehehe yeah funny..right? Ehehe." My sweating was getting worse. Like sweating bullets or something at the fast rate they were going I was going to be running waterfall soon.

Oh somebody please kill me!

"Right..." the evil yet mad glint in Kakashi's eyes had everyone, minus Kurenai, quaking in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol Sasuke got aced by Hinata and Hinata is getting aced by Kakashi and Kurenai.<strong>

**Haha Thank you guys for reviewing and I hope to get more of your opinions about this chapter.**

**K.A**


	5. The look on your face—SHITLESS!

_**Hi y'all thank you for all your lovely reviews and thanks for giving me your support! It is so cool to know that you guys love this already.**_

_**But I also want to say a special mention for anonymous 'groggy' hehehe. Hello there groggy! I want to say thank you for honestly saying what you thought about my story and I want you to know that this chapter is dedicated to you!**_

_**I know that you said that this story was going nowhere, especially when it concerns of Hinata being bullied and you hardly believing her getting bullied by Sasuke. But of course you're not going to believe it, it's just getting started so how the hell are you supposed to know or even feel the run of this story when I purposely wrote lightly on the matter of topic regarding their past?**_

_**No, I'm not angry with you or with what you've said, I respect your honest opinion, but the thing is I don't want to get reprimanded of something that I've done on purpose. Yes I know Hinata seemed to be timid at the first chapter and I know that she is aggressive but it's just coming out like this because it's supposed to be like that. Look I know it's your preference and all but really you should just stick around the whole of this story and not judge this story upon potential, or there lack of but rather, the point of the story and where it's headed. I don't give a rat's ass about potential I only care about where one turn of events in one chapter would lead to the next.**_

_**If it isn't to your preference then I suggest you be quiet for a moment and stick to the end of this whole STORY and then by the end of the last chapter you can give me all the shit you want and I'll take it all in and work harder to do my best in the other stories, okay?**_

_**Is that alright with you groggy because I am perfectly fine with it. **_

_**And even when you said that Hinata has a new name and all and you just think that you're not reading about her no more well there is a word called OOC. Okay they're initials but they mean the same thing; Out-of-character!**_

_**Just remember I am not angry with you, and if you were trying to get me riled up then I'll have to say when I first read your review it just made me laugh.**_

_**Anyway everybody sorry to take up this space but you guys can get back to the story. **_

_**P.S**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to GROGGY!**_

* * *

><p>The moment I stepped through that sliding door I died.<p>

Unfortunately it wasn't the one where you lose all her sense of feeling and drop to the ground and never breathe another damn word to anybody for all eternity.

Oh how I wished that was happening to me right now, it'd be such a relief knowing that I won't have to go through Hell every single day of my life when there is absolute darkness to welcome me and promptly leave me the HELL alone!

Oh no...

It's ten times worse than going wearing a bikini in winter in the middle of Kohona Square (everybody think Times square^.^) where rush hour was at its worst in the middle of the chilly day.

Oh yeah it was so much worse.

It's so horrible that I'm not even going to bother recounting the events that came by when Tsunade came in the Infirmary, when I came to, with the hugest-ass kicking syringe that's ever come into my eyes before.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

_(Intercom due to Hinata's loss of consciousness she is unable to recount the horrors that transpired in the School Infirmary so let's give her a break and not let her remember...okay?)_

B-beep...b-beep...b-beep!

"Now then Hisaku please remember never to lie to your elders ever again or else the school nurse will come _treat _you again with the help of her new volunteer, alright?" A grinning silver-haired devil was looking down on my shaken and pale-form.

I clutched at myself and rocked myself back and forth in the corner of the school's Infirmary, eyes wide with fear and mouth parted chanting one sentence so fast that it even made Kakashi shiver in pity.

(_Okay who did it? Who the hell told her what happened? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!)_

"I'll never do it again. I'll never do it again. I'll never do again..." and on and on without missing a beat and questioning my loss of sanity when Kakashi handed out my punishment.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" a voice only my nightmares would run from purred disgustedly behind the Dean thus drawing away his attention to look back. How in Hell she became a volunteer to the school's nurse is beyond me...which is why I'm partially scared.

My chanting stopped and I held my breath for all I'm worth. Trying to shrink further in my own personalised black-hole to keep myself hidden from the thing that all nightmares look away in shame...

"Oh what a surprise Sakura-chan to see you here, but, isn't Tsunade already gone? I'm sure she went off somewhere after she was done _treating _with Hisaku, going on about getting more alcohol for the medication cabinet. Weren't you just trailing after her?" Kakashi talked calmly as if there wasn't a bloody zombie coming out of his back and was about to hack him to pieces.

And drag me away to its torture chamber to do unspeakable things.

Whimpering both from the punishment and the impending doom only a few feet away from me I try to regain my sanity by screwing up my eyes and shaking my head to the side.

Only thing that horribly came up was images of the Pinkette and green-eyed monster mid stripping her red bikini top and—

"GYAAAAAHH! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" At this resolution I got up from my dark corner and smashed the face of a shocked Dean and ran out of the Infirmary with my life on the line, narrowly missing the Pinkette's iron clutches.

With tears streaming down my face for the second time of the day I ran with all my might down the hallway with no destination at all.

"Oh Hinata-chan! Wait for me, please!" cried the banshee of Hell. I jumped up with a yelp and forced my legs to go faster, I do the most stupid in my entire life, and look over my shoulder...

Only to come face-to-face with Sakura's face inches from my own!

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" My death cry rocked the whole school and I run the hell away from the Running Banshee of Hell! It was like she had a bloody engine running in her body or something.

A mental image of Sakura and an engine left me screaming more in fear as I rushed faster from her grabs.

**SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! FUCKEN HELP ME OUT HERE!**

As if my prayers were getting answered I open my eyes only to see two figures coming my way. Sasuke being one of them and that Day guy too.

They were 5 metres away but by the rate I was going it was coming close to 3. At the sound of running footsteps and the floor quaking they look up from they're bickering and both eyes go wide when they see me dashing at them with tears running down my face and my lower lips pulled back up by my teeth in an attempt to not cry out aloud. I don't care if my eyes were wide with googly eyes I was getting help and there wasn't anything no one can do to stop me!

"SASUKE! HELP ME PLEASE!" Before he could respond I reached him and in my moment of skidding to a halt I grabbed hold of his arm and hurled him in a revolution before letting go and let him fly...right into the Pink nightmare of Hell.

His only reply?

"Gyah!"

When he looked to see where his butt was going to land?

"FUCK NOO!"

When he crash-landed his arse on Saku-Bitch's grinning face?

Nothing.

When he looks at me trembling behind a mass of yellow blonde hair?

Everything.

From how he was going to rape me, kill me, butcher me then eat me for dinner.

I never felt so happy in my entire life right at that second.

I jumped with joy and did a little jig but that all stopped when two hands clamped onto my shoulder blades.

I felt my shoulders wince in pain at the tight grip both hands had on me and I just knew that Jackass Sasuke was not a happy camper.

"You're going to die. Right _here, _right _now!" _

I laugh nervously when he spins me around slowly. How the heck did he get to me so fast? Did he have boosters in his sneakers or something?

"Did I ever tell you how much of a good guy you were Sasuke?"

His blunt answer? "Hell no."

Before I could cry in despair his blonde friend decided to say something.

"Sakura...?"

Okay, just to let you know there are _**NOT** _a lot of things that can scare me or even make me jump in surprise, hell half the time I was the one making you people jump and scream-

No not in that perverted way, Jiraiya probably wishes he could that and Kakashi probably DOES do that with his partner-poor soul - who happened to be one of the limited people I actually listen to and make it my life's goal NOT to make him sad - Iruka Umino Sensei.

So you can imagine the bloody heart attack I nearly had when the blonde dude said Saku-Bitch's name with...a shiver goes down my throat(don't know how but it does so deal with it punk!) ...longing.

It was freaken impossibly **DISGUSTING!** And I was this much (thumb and index finger connected!) away from puking my guts out and running the hell out of here. If I could run away I would but Sasuke the Jackass had me with both arms, glaring my eyes at him I could see that he was...in the same state that I was in.

Okay, so blonde dude scares the shi0t out of me while Sasuke Jackass shocks me to death.

I mean, it ain't every day that you see a long-forgotten bully from the past now sporting on the look of mummies from The Mummy trilogy, take any scene of gaping mummies you like because it would still have the same effect on one certain somebody-who was male and wouldn't be caught dead in public making a face that ugly.

Shell-shocked...that's how I felt and utterly truly terrified at the prospect of Blondie actually LIKING Sakura.

In a non-erotic state but romantically.

Okay...there may be a teeny tiny huge bit of erotic thoughts put in that sentence...which is why I'm complaining!

Heh-what?

I know a sucker when I hear one!

And that dude was miserable.

Totally.

Stupidly.

Miserable.

Ah yes. I think that's my cue to run away.

See ya!

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I yelped when I felt Jackass Sasuke dig his claw like hands into my shoulder blades.

I glare back at him.

Didn't he know a getaway when he saw one?

"Are you that stupid that you have to even ask me that question Jackass? Or do you always ask the obvious?"

"Somehow I think you've come to like seeing me having you pinned and doing you-know-what to you and those delicious lips of yours." he smirked menacingly at my trembling body.

Somehow I think I've skipped past Heaven and crash-landed to Hell if Sasuke was threatening me in the most atrocious way ever—sexual harassment.

Dear Life I've always missed you. You know why? Because I never got the chance to live when I first laid my eyes on Sasuke.

Thank you for nothing.

And now I die.

"Somehow Sasuke I think the bells of love are ringing with Saku-Bi- I mean _Sakura_ and your blonde friend over there, how about giving them a bit of some privacy before we come to see any scarring scenes."

He scoffed but was smirking arrogantly in his time of glory.

Stupid Jackass thinks he's the shit.

Of course he's the **SHIT** what else would he be?

"Like what?"

My immediate answer?

"Sakura and her birthday suit."

We both physically blanch and flinch when our thoughts pair up together to get an image of the Pinkette winking at us in the cloudy shaped thoughts, only her hands hiding her liabilities.

Never will they be called assets.

Never!

We don't need another word to know that running was the epitome of bliss. So we ran.

Minutes of nothing but running footsteps echoed through the silent corridors as the school's last period of the day came to an end.

Shit...I missed Sasori Sensei's art class.

Oh man was he going to kill me or what!

No I don't want to die young! I want to have a family then have kids so that I could torture them and then embarrass them to no end and still be able to say "My cute little tubby!" even if they're forty years old and counting just so that I could use this one excuse I've always wanted to say.

"_No matter how old you get I'm still gonna be older than you and you're still going to be the same little chubby devil that came sporting out of my river of life and cried out like the banshee-monsters you are the moment you realised you were out of my hole and into the nightmare we all know is called Reality."_

Oh hell yeah I wanted to be able to say that to the ten kids I'll definitely have in my future! So dying at the psychotic hands of my Art Teacher was way out of the options I wanted to die by.

And finding the poor victim of a husband-to-be was still my number one on my to-do list.

After the first hellish tune of a misplaced horror tune for some down-graded zombie slash screaming chicks in nothing but their...ahem ahem... and skin dropping maniacs, students everywhere went out and about.

First sign of me and nearly half the population of the male species came surging to me. Instantly I backed away and made a run for it. Only to get yanked harshly by the collar and fall to my feet by some Jackass's side.

This happened to be Sasuke.

Glaring upwards I get ignored as he directs his scary-chicken-ass with pepper glare at the bunch of guys stopping before him.

"What's this? A welcoming party for me? Kinda too late for that don't you think?"

One of the guys step forward and I instantly recognise him as Kiba.

Mutt-infested freak.

Used to be my best friend when I was still a girl; which was in primary school.

Man...that sounds so awkward right now.

Shaking my head back to the nightmare – Reality – I try to mentally grasp the situation but get interrupted from feral-mouth Dog boy.

"Nah mate you're welcoming party is at the back of the school tonight, the reception at this Club we go to every night. We're just taking care of business here first, you see that trash you have in your hold?"

Wow. Never thought he'd take the answer serious. Hey! That's unfair! How come Jackass gets a welcoming party?

Sasuke graciously looks down at me like it was the first time he saw living trash.

"Oh," he yanks up my collar nearly choking me! "you mean this?"

Fuck you Sasuke!

I curse you to live a life with nothing but your sore ass and a cardboard box for your bloody sorry no-ass!

The guys in front of me snicker at the display of the lack of humanity.

"Yeah that piece of trash. We come to take it out every day but it regularly comes back wanting more. And who are we to say no to a sorry piece of shit like him?"

Okay that was the worst thing he could ever say.

How the _hell_ can assess be graded as shitty or even be sorry? I know we have cheeks and all but that doesn't mean we have faces right on our arses.

Well maybe Kiba did...that would explain a lot.

Self-counselling at its cheapest.

"Move." The word was laced with demand and authority and something along the lines of 'don't fuck with me or I'll fuck with you...hard' damn man, did he have to sound gay even when he was angry.

The word itself did the impossible; it made them part like the stupid shits they all are.

Okay I know I'm hypocritical now but 'stupid shits' just hits the nail when describing a bunch of guys who come hit me every single damn bloody day.

It's like my body was screaming "Yoo-hoo! Come get me guys because I'm a walking punching bag that just wants to get beaten by your bats, chains, knuckle sandwiches and more...so much more!"

Okay gross mental imagery right there...so didn't need to see me like that. Ugh.

But I really wanted to get beaten up. Just so I could piss them off by smiling.

The whole scene would have been cool what with Sasuke walking through the sea of hormonal guys with his super ultra 'GAY-GLARE' at its best if it weren't for the ruining effect; me getting my ass dragged by the collar. My own pert and delicious ass gracing the floor with its embrace.

Never in my whole life did I ever want to kill somebody so much.

Yet some way or another it ended up being Sasuke in the lead and me following him.

What...The Fuck?

Why am I still following this guy?

Oh yeah...it's because I don't want to die by kisses...and sexual harassment. And get ambushed by lingering shit-heads.

So that's why...hmm...UGH!

"Ahem, so I'm gonna be on my way." Maybe I can get away still. I mean school is finished for the day and Dad is going to expect me for dinner, Hanabi is the best 13-yr old cook, and I'm needed to do my homework; lest I want to die by the disappointed look on Iruka Sensei's face and then be brought back to life only to die by Kakashi's hands. And the punishment for detention wasn't valid anyway because Kakashi and Kurenai both decided that I take on the Jackass' and my own penalty, which was why I was in the Infirmary for the whole day...horrid

"The hell you're going now?" He stopped walking and half-turned to glare over his shoulder to me.

Hm, maybe I'm going somewhere AWAY from you Jackass or is this something I have to answer again because I need to state the obvious?

By his heightened glare I take that as a yes.

"Home." I smile knowingly; there is no way in heck am I going to stick around YOU Doo-Little so see ya!

"No." My happy mood shatters as mini-Sasuke Jackass' swarm around me with their devil black and red wings and cackling evilly with the Devil's trident at me.

Fuck, I never knew how much one word could do to me.

Wow.

"Fuck off!"

I'm angry and I am not going to be delayed to torture my younger sister's cooking face nor miss my Dad's loving smile just because some jerk ass decided to keep me to himself!

"Hn? Did you say something?" he glared crimson eyes at me.

That was it I had enough!

"Okay Jackass if you needed a bloody dictionary then you could have told me because I'm pretty sure there are lots of other words to portray your confusion like 'excuse me?" or 'beg your pardon?' or even one worded sentences like 'what?' there are words like 'say what?' even! But by bloody hell if you say 'hn' like the bloody shit-head you are then by my own grave am I going to dunk that head of yours to the centre of this Earth and let you burn at the core while I sit back at eat popcorn as I see you die!" My ragged breathing makes me shake but I try catching my breath as I glare whole-heartedly at the onyx Jackass.

If he thinks he's going to scare me then he's got it coming!

"Alright then." He turns around not facing me and I nearly fall in shock.

Wait-what just happened?

Oh man! If this is what it took then I should've just did this in the beginning. But wait..._didn't_ I do that in the beginning.

The Jackass decided to turn back at that moment...scaring me to the pits of hell.

You know why I'm suddenly paler than my own normal shade of pale? Or why I'm suddenly wishing that I could get swallowed up by the blue patterned tiled floors?

It's because...Sasuke the Jackass was...smiling.

"Let's go meet your family Hisaku...or is it Hinata?"

Hello Death goodbye Life!

I'm never gonna miss you~!

Never so kill me now Death and take me away to the Darkness and away from this Light that we call Life!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and tell me what you guys think !<strong>_

I'm evil!

Love me!


	6. Welcome to my humble abode

**_I wanted to update today again and give you guys a treat to my insanity so eat it with pleasure and Review!_**

* * *

><p>"So...you know?"<p>

This was awkward. No, wait...This was beyond awkward!

It was downright WEIRD AND SCARY AS HELL!

"What the hell are you talking about?" sneered the King of Jackass all around the world who was walking beside me as we crossed the neighbourhood streets, making our way to my home.

"Well you know," I feigned a cough which is stupid since we both know that I'm faking it.

"Look all I know is that you have one hellava stupid name of a girl and use a guy's name to cover it up." The smug look was not lost on me but apparently my common sense was since I was gaping open-mouthed at the self-proclaimed 'genius' walking beside me.

You've got to be kidding me...is it me or did he lose one to many brain cells to even remember his toddlerhood crush from all those years ago when 'kisses' were foreign as hell and playing hugging everyone was a hippy thing.

Still is...I meant the hippy thing dumbass!

Who the hell am I insulting to anyway?

"Sasuke." I admonish in my best breezy tone ever without giving out anything at all.

I nearly lost it when he sharply turned and glared at me with all the 'Gay-Glare'-ness it was worth on me.

"You are...the most," STUPIDEST "smartest guy on this planet that I will forever acknowledge in my time of living."

Arching up a brow he says to me non-too nastily. "You sound like your own death row."

Honey, with you here, I am on death row!

"Why the hell should I be the one on death row? There are too many paedophiles out there that need that and not me. I mean I haven't even got caught yet by the police so why should I?" I take us to pass the main road and lead us to one of the quieter parts of the neighbourhood, a round-a-bout in the centre of the intersection of the road.

"I can't help it if I'm just too good of a mastermind!" I finish off indicating that we continue walking further up before my house will no doubt come into view.

"Che." Che? Seriously another one? Wasn't saying 'hn' enough? What the hell did all those years of grammar teach you and stuck-up arse?

How to be a Jackass?

Because it that's it no wonder you have an 'A' all over that forehead of yours along with 'S' and another 'S' to finish it off.

"You sound like the Dobe only more stupid than ever." He smirks when he sees me fuming.

"Bloody hell man, do you get a kick out of smirking your gayness at everything you say? Geez, talk about being a King of all Jackasses." I pale instantly when I realize I let my tongue fly off with my thoughts. I didn't dare look up.

"You know you have the most delusional mind of all and if it weren't for the fact that you were a guy I'd calmly place you in the Asylum, I think they would appreciate entertainment like you."

I snort. "Yeah just give me the same ticket they gave you when first got there. I'll be sure to mention you and how miserable you're living in the real world, only wanting to come back here and live beside me in the delusional world and then we'll say 'we all lived happily ever after!' and scoff at the ridiculousness that is common sense."

He glared sideways but replied. "And the end will come when they finally realised you're more entertaining dead than alive."

Oh that was shallow. Stupid Jackass! "Only to come after you and send you off to live off the person who bought you for 30 cents only to realise once you come to the house you'll be living for the rest of your deranged life that it's Saku-Bitch and you're her next sex toy."

Oh it was on.

Glare...

Glare...

Snarl...

Snarl...

"I guess you couldn't handle being her sex toy if that meant she threw you out like living trash." He smirked arrogantly at the jibe he commented.

I only scoffed at his arrogance. "You idiot! I'd rather die howling in pain than to get tied up by the head-board of the bed and be done in by a Pink-haired green eyed monster!" Seriously the stupidity of men was astounding, even to an imposter like me!

He shivered at the disgusting of imagery raiding his mind.

"Yeah you do that Sasuke and shiver in disgust at the hands of that Pink harlot while I go die in my hole happily living in my world of darkness while you suffer for all eternity."

"Stupid we don't live forever."

"Yeah and apparently you're a virgin."

"Wouldn't you like to know." He drawled.

"Heck no! I told you that I don't swing that way and besides I think Saku-Bitch would rather know than me, just so she could go hack the other horde of girls who got tricked into loving a guy like you." I shivered involuntarily at the mention of his 'wouldn't-you-like-to-know shit and absolutely glared outright at him.

"Hn."

"Stop that."

"Hn?"

"That! Stop that bloody 'hn'nning because it coming up red on the word document!"

"Wouldn't you like to see something else that was red?"

Eying him suspiciously I ask stupidly. "Like what?"

He grinned ferally before pointing down...to...his...

My face went bright red then went downright pale as icicles.

"I'll kill you" my voice above a whisper held all the loathing it could contain, the rest was spilling out of my drawn back mouth-like snarl.

He chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

An idea pops into my head I cackle in delight. "With pleasure, Sasuke."

"You know that purring is kind of turning me on."

I blanch physically at his rapt attention and shut-down the purring effect. "And aliens were my cousins only recently reunited with me."

He arches his elegant brow again and says. "No wonder you're so fucked up in the head. They must've done you in hard, eh?"

I don't get the sex jokes. I really don't. This is one part of being a guy that I don't understand at all and am not planning to understand in the future!

"Spare me your miseries Sasuke I could do without them right now as I'm about to lead you to dinner at my humble abode and don't want to choke seeing images popping out and combusting my digestive system during consumption."

He shook his head in disbelief and we fell into silence.

How people find this comfortable I will have no idea what went up their head and died.

The only time it's enjoyable is when you're all alone and can't appreciate company when you have it!

Which is me!

All me and so why the hell is that logic not working on me right now?

Oh, you know why?

It's because the Universe is out to get me and kill me before I could even accomplish one of my many things I want done on my to-do list!

"I hate you the world and everyone in it, excluding my family but Neji doesn't count." I mumble

"Gee and I thought my job of being emo was still open."

"Harr-bloody-harr I bet you get a kick out of yourself when you open that stupid mouth of yours."

"You know me so well."

"Yeah so well that I even know that you're a stupid Jackass that is homo and doesn't dig chicks."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"To me? Hell no. To my Dad? Ah, well..." I shrug and before he can say anything I stop walking.

"We're here." Is all I say before pressing the intercom and the drone of a crackling voice is comes on.

"Ack-fuck! Shh Betty shut up I'll get back to you! No Betty not yet!" noises that revolve around fixing shirts and zipping flyers go on unneeded.

"Who the fuck wants it?"

"Stupid Fart no one wants what you got in a million years except that bloody dog of yours Betty. Seriously I should file a report on you to the court for animal rape and beas—"

"Shut up you bloody rat! Your ten times worse than Neji but at least he doesn't rat on like you."

I chuckle lightly. "That's because he's too busy getting turned on by what goes on in your office room. You have no idea how many times you leave that ON button on for all to hear what you do to that poor dog of yours."

I could tell he was pale.

"S-shit you're kidding right?"

"Haha you're lucky you're not the only sicko in this neighbourhood or else you would have found your sorry ass with those sex fiends behind bars."

Bzzt! "Just get the fuck in Hinata. You're Dad's waiting and little Miss Hanabi too."

"Say hi to Betty for me!"

"Fuck off!"

"Please don't tell me something you do every time you're on shift."

He growled and was about to turn off the intercom but a whiney bark interrupted him.

I laughed hard and clutched my stomach as he muttered bloody murder.

I look back up at an amused Sasuke.

"Welcome to my humble abode Sasuke."

"Charming." He drawls out sarcastically which makes me laugh again.

Another moment later the huge gates open behind us and I beckon him to follow suit.

Crossing over the expansive parking area we crossed the garden and little ponds and walked by the pathway to my house and matching white door.

Knocking on my door I turn to look behind me. "Welcome to my house."

"Idiot it's a Mansion and wipe that smile of that face before I kiss it off."

I go pale and scowl at him.

"You do me proud."

"Fucken retard." I mutter just as the door opens.

"Hinata! Welcome home and oh~! Is this your friend? Wow I never knew the term existed at that school so full with those punk-ass idiots and that Neji-Bastard!"

I smile warmly at the greeting. "Hello there Hanabi how are you now that you're day is over and you're about to embrace your ever loving older brother."

She grumbled in her frilled apron as she huffed with her metal spatula but smiled cheekily when she jumped into my open arms. Nuzzling my head to her head, which makes her giggle as it was her sensitive spot, I whisper to her my conspiracy. "Mama Bird came by to see that she had two sons and only one daughter. Instead of two daughters and one son. Papa Bird said not to worry and told her nature took its course."

Giggling lightly she pulled back and bonked me on the head. Hard needless to say. "What stupid nonsense are you sprouting out now?"

I smirk lightly when I right myself in my full height. "Nonsense only you understand little sis."

Rolling her eyes at me she settles them on Sasuke, who looks bored as hell getting examined by a short long-haired brunette girl that was my lovely sister.

Giving him one of her own superior smirks she looks back at me. "Type?"

Raising a brow I answer the best I could. "King of Jackass and doesn't know when to stop molesting guys and conveniently gay with no boyfriend attached."

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Wow. Never knew he swung that way."

I nod solemnly. "The world has many secrets and holds many wonders."

She snorts at me and the glaring Sasuke. "I would love it if you two would stop talking about me as if I wasn't here."

Hanabi gasps. "Ahh he talks!"

I look at Sasuke with pity. "Apparently so, but he has limited use of vocabulary so you may have to excuse him."

He glares at me...and wait for it...

"Hn."

"Oh dear..."

"I know." Hanabi and I look back at him but this time we were BOTH pitying him.

Hehe sucker!

Sighing loudly Hanabi stepped back and held out the door for us. "Come in, come in oh wait Hinata." She looks up at me and questions loudly.

"Are you sure he can understand English?"

Sasuke growls audibly and walks between us, leaving us to burst into laughter.

"Ah Hanabi I love you so much."

She goes pale. "Ew. Get away from me I'm still not forgiving you for that bloody mess you did that night Dad was gone!"

I chuckle at her sickened face and walk off past the lounge and staircase, winding my way into the hallway next to it which led to the dining room. Hanabi doesn't follow as she opted out to go finish off putting those delicious aromas on the plates, but, not before going to Father and manipulating him into referring me into a male.

He still didn't know I was going to school as a guy and just thought it was my weird taste in fashion.

But he already was treating like a guy so it won't be that hard.

Walking past the dining room I find Sasuke out on the porch. Hm, he seems to like the sunset going down. Pushing open the glass doors I sit down on the wooden porch while he remains standing, his hands in his pockets.

We're both quiet while we wait for the dinner to be served.

Why the hell was I calm in a situation like this?

I have no idea but I seriously hope my sanity didn't just fly off and leave me just because I was having Sasuke over for dinner.

Stupid sanity leaving me now when I needed it the most.

Looking back at his calm expression I wonder what he's thinking about. But then again do I really want to know?

Hmm...lets see.

Ah!

No.

I don't ever want to know!

Okay that made me feel so much better.

Hm..how else is my life going to crumble to pieces?

Sasuke saying he was my boyfriend.

Yeah Hell would freeze and fry my ass...if it beats my Dad to it of course.

Yeah...I'm screwed.

Successfully shitting myself I look back up at Sasuke. This time he catches me looking. At first his face goes from serene to confused then quickly into an evil smirk at my shaken form.

"I'm getting you back for earlier Hinata."

I nearly cried. "Please don't."

My plea went unheeded as Hanabi called us for dinner.

Oh dear...the moment my foot steeped through the door I knew I was done in for sure...because Dad was smiling icily with a hint of...impending doom.

Ah now I remembered why I never should have brought guys to my home.

It was because of Dad's.

"Haha Hiya Dad meet Sasuke he's my—" I get interrupted.

"Nice to meet you my name is Sasuke Uchiha I'm Hinata's boyfriend." He took my father's hand with both of his and shook it.

All thoughts of my careful constructed plan went out the window and I was sorely tempted to put my earlier plan of poisoning Sasuke with food-poisoning.

At least he got the manly-handshake down.

Oh wait where the hell was I?

Oh yeah, panicking.

"Hahaha..."

Hanabi was close to laughing at me panic stricken expression. Neji—don't know where that fucker came up but he was just standing behind Hanabi and stood frozen while he was holding unto a tray full of porkchops, going paler by the second. No doubt his messed up mind was replaying the scenes from earlier.

"I see." Dad's tone was icy as ever and his smiling face wasn't fooling anyone.

I was screwed.

Somebody help me!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cookies and cream are like a dream<em>**

**_Sakura and sex thingys are what makes me scream!_**

**_ReviewXD!_**


	7. Awkward moments? Psh Evil Family? Cry!

_**It's short!**_

**_It's bold!_**

**_IT AIN'T OLD!_**

**_THATS WHY IT ISN'T COLD LIKE BANANA ICE-CREAM BULAVOURD!_**

**_P.S_**

**_I have no idea what banana ice-cream is._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The look on their faces made this dinner more awkward than ever.<p>

Dad was blowing flumes while Hanabi had the permanent 'superior' smirk stuck on her annoying face as she sipped her glass of water while Neji...well he's been visiting the snow so much that he's practically having a snow-tan etched perfectly on his face and body contours.

No I'm not a perve who can see through people's clothes that would-like-scar me to death if I had to see through anything anyone wears...ew.

"So when did you guys first meet?"

Oh...

Shiiiiit!

The question had me panicking.

Thoroughly looking like a rabbit caught in some idiot's headlights I coughed, and due to the forgotten spinach in my mouth, starting up a storm. Hanabi calmly dropped her glass back on the table only a Hyuuga can accomplish with grace and walked around the table to where I was huddled over. One swift punch at the back was all it took for the spinach to fly over...the table...and land in...Sasuke's soup...bowl.

"Hinata are you alright?" Instantly Dad is by my side and I continue to cough out all the while avoiding Sasuke's 'Gay-Glare' and his clenching spoon.

Poor guy. I never had anything against him and yet there he is, being held in a death-grip by a walking nightmare.

And I really liked that spoon too.

"Father I think big brother is alright. He doesn't seem to be suffering from any internal damage." I sent a glare to Hanabi. I always knew I shouldn't have trusted my life insurance to the little brat.

After patting me continuously on my back Dad went back and kept an eye on me, like he wasn't doing that already, as he looked back to Sasuke. The devil himself was schooling his face in a concerned boyfriend manner and was directly staring at me.

Bloody hell, he knew that was freaking me out!

The tiny gleam in his eyes told me he knew also.

"Well?" Dad's voice brings us back to the current conversation and I pale further while Sasuke's onyx eyes slanted a little, making him so out of character, and a small smile graced his lips.

I was freaken close to peeing my pants.

"We met...three days ago."

Hyuuga eyebrow raised my Dad says. "And your Hinata's boyfriend...already?"

I think I peed my pants.

Sasuke – that bastard – nods after taking a sip of his glass of water and pushes his bowl of spoiled soup, earning a glare from Hanabi. Seriously, it's like she wanted everyone to finish her food no matter what may be added later on. Sasuke ignores her successfully and returns to Dad's reproachful glare.

"It was love at first sight."

Fuck that I think my pants exploded and the dripping wetness was my bleeding organs.

Hanabi is taking this way to lightly when she smiles cheekily at me, making me shiver in the sudden gust of wind that whooshed spontaneously out of nowhere.

A glaring Hanabi = life is sweet.

A smiling Hanabi = OH HELL NO! WHERE'S THE KNIFE? SOMEBODY KILL ME!

I bite back a cry as I see her open her mouth. "Where did you guys meet up?"

Sasuke's evil eyes show me the windows of his soul; bloody doing the 'cha cha' dance as he wiggles in glee.

"We met at the back of the school." He smiles charmingly at Hanabi and I realize that a silent message was passed between them; when they both looked back at me I knew I was doomed.

I should've known evil minds think alike.

"Oh? And what business did Hinata have there?" The icy tone had me frozen in my spot. Dad wasn't dumb enough to not know that anything related the back of the school was beyond tolerable.

"Well me and my buddy were just walking around getting welcoming parties from all the corners when Hinata just so happened came out of the blue and rescued us from the overly excited party, it was then that I fell for him." He shrugged in a none-careless manner. The irony wasn't lost on me at the all by his structured sentence, only looking at him let me know that he seemed oblivious to the sudden pregnant silence that descended on us. Either that or he was purposely ignoring the silent tension that was building up ever so quickly.

Dad's grip on the cutlery was scary.

The metal knife was bending!

The pork on his plate was dancing at it was getting laser-beamed by Dad's hidden glare.

Please! Please don't blow banana balls Dad! Anything but that!

"Hinata is this true?" Neji seemed about ready to burst his bubble of blue and pale aura.

"Of course it's true Neji. You were there holding me up when Sakura tried getting me in her bed again." I felt repulsed and shiver at the result. Everyone else wasn't that far behind in following suit.

"I swear that Haruno girl knows no bounds of rejections." Sighed Dad. Momentarily forgetting his rage.

It was an open topic of Sakura's sexual orientation and it wasn't like Dad was against things like that but he just gets disgusted if no one can take a no for an answer.

Of course he's hypocritical as well since he never stops stealing Hanabi's blue-berry cookies every time she yells at him not to take it.

Hanabi laughed when a dark thought crossed her mind.

"Hey do you guys remember the School Orientation Day where Dad and I came to visit you and Neji's school?" Her taunting pale eyes, so like my own, glimmer with untold mischief and malicious glee that I had to hold back my sudden urge to cry.

Neji was still shocked when he came to realize the situation. "Wait. You and Uncle knew of Sakura's infatuation with Hinata?" Yes. Neji was the only one out of the loop since he hanged out of the house mostly living off the streets than actually living at home.

Dad laughed at his outburst. "You can't be serious Neji! We saw it from day one, from the way that haughty girls' eyes sparkled the moment she laid eyes on Hinata to the moment she grabbed every opportunity to caress him in every possible way."

I shrank back in my chair. " You mean she liked me then?" I screeched.

I thought she was only being nice and overly...affectionate.

Actually I thought a lot of things at that time about that Pink Monster.

Which was in the past known as Sakura-chan.

I shiver.

Oh horrid.

By the blank looks on their faces, except a very mind-boggled Neji, everyone started laughing at my expanse.

I always knew my family was out to get me.

But I thought they loved little o sweet and innocent me.

Hanabi – that she-devil – snorted as she read my thoughts making me pout indignantly.

Dad looked to a smiling Sasuke and sighed, bringing an end to the happy aura that was entirely Pinkette's fault.

"Sasuke what do you see in my son?" The way he said it made it seem like I was a good for nothing lazy-ass who knew nothing better and was a loser.

"He's nothing but a good-for-nothing lazy bone-head and a failure." Stated Dad.

See? I nod my head—"HEY DAD! THAT'S YOU!"

I huff in annoyance when he glares down on me and stick my tongue out when he turns back to look at Sasuke.

When I feel a piercing air I look up and see smouldering onyx eyes locked unto my own eyes. The quirk of his brow left me scared which prompted him to smile lopsidedly like the arrogant Jackass he is.

I feel so scared.

Well I can see Captain Obvious has come to grace me with his presence.

"Well considering the fact that we actually met when we were in kindergarten," I froze and if possible my eyes went huge and Sasuke was smirking more than ever.

Everyone stilled as they took it in but Sasuke wasn't done yet.

"and she was the only one that my 4-yr old self fell in love with, which only grew more when she left me a stronger impression of her, I was already infatuated with her from the start. And after all these long years I thought that I would forget her," I whimper in distress at the way he said _her_ " but not one single girl has taken my interest, well, not until now."

Neji was the first to break the ice. "So you were the one responsible for Hinata's fear of boys?"

I jerk in my seat and squeak. "WHAT! I AIN'T SCARED OF NOTHING AND WHY THE HECK WOULD I BE SCARED OF BOYS?"

Dad sighed irritably. "Ah so we meet the culprit of my daughter's illusion of becoming one with the enemy."

My skin grew icicles and my nose blowed up. "You...you knew?"

His stormy wide eyes looked at me with all the pity in the world.

Ouch. And here I thought my hiding skills were superb to the shiniest.

I hung my head down in shame, embarrassment, humiliation and worst of all; fear.

"Hinata the only reason I let you out and roam the town at the owl-nightish of times," Yes everybody my Dad did say owl-nightish " is because I know more than anything that you can hold up on your own very well and that you're no damsel in distress that needs rescuing."

No. I'm a damsel in distress that doesn't need rescuing from hooligans! I'm the one who needs help GETTING THE HELL AWAY FROM THE NIGHTLY PRINCE IN BLOODY SHINY ARMOUR!

"Dad I think dinner is over so I will be bringing in the dessert." Hanabi pointedly looked at me half-way getting out of my chair.

"You get up and you meet my shiny little friend called Butcher Knife." Her blazing grey eyes drew lighting in it's wake.

I sit my ass down. "Say hi to BK for me."

Hanabi went all around our table to collect the dishes and she wacked me upside the head when she caught me mumbling little things about evil sisters and crazy minds with cutlery friends.

Dad smiles.

Neji snorts. Ah I see the Bastard is back again.

Sasuke is being Sasuke by coolly promising me the world of atrocities with his eyes.

Wow. I never knew he was gifted.

Why is he here when he can easily be put in the cage where those animals are held in for the circus.

Oh wait—they don't let humans in the cages.

But then again Sasuke is a beast so there should be an exception.

Yeah right. It'd be more effective if they locked him in the prison cell.

Just a make-shift cage.

I sigh. Only dreams like that would ever make it come true.

My mind, running out of steam, goes back to the one dreaded moment of all history.

Dinner.

Who ever knew dinner would be this bad when supposed bully freaken made his bloody speech.

I really hated my life right now.

Just then Neji spoke. "So Sasuke why is an Uchiha like you going to do about Hinata's fear of guys?"

"Bloody hell Neji I AIN'T AFRAID OF GUYS!"

He pointedly ignores me as he locks his stormy pale eyes, everyone has stormy pale eyes and I'm the only one who doesn't, onto onyx eyes.

I look back at Sasuke.

"Smirk one more time Jackass and I'll tear it off." I snarl just when he was about to smirk.

Instead he smiles.

"Smartass." I growl as I look away which makes him chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna be the one to teach her not to be afraid then, won't I?"

My blood ran cold.

My heart wanted to move out as it was vainly pounding on my chest to live off someone else's chest who had less luck with misfortune and doom. Heck I'd move out too if I was able to.

But I don't think that's remotely possibly.

Maybe if it was some kind of messed-up anime with characters eating off each other without the gore and blood, but fancily eating each other magically through the soul and ending up sucking up the heart and what the fuck am I going on about?

I remember to be afraid and direct my gaze to Dad and plead him.

He sees the message and smiles deviously, taking in delight the fact that he stomped on my dreams.

Great. Another Dream-Crusher.

Just then Hanabi comes in.

"Desserts Ready!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please or else...your old teachers will suddenly wear bikinis'...your old MALE teachers.<em>**

Ughrrr.

Everyone hurl!

**K.A**


	8. The reason why I shit myself is you hon!

**Thank you all for your reviews and I am glad to say that I received a boost in what you guys said to me referring to this little story of mine. Thanks a bunch and please review! It always helps to give me pointers of what to look out for so please humor me by reviewing!**

**K.A**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>After desserts were done and over with everyone went into the lounge and seemed to make it a mission to make me feel like hell has become my sanctuary.<p>

Hanabi said to me kindly. "What the hell are you doing over here? Go sit next to your boyfriend and keep him company."

Neji snickers. "I bet he'd appreciate it to not be left alone."

And Dad wasn't helping either. "Hinata stop being so rude, get your butt off that couch and go to him." He demanded with a glare.

Sasuke had the nerve to open his arms wide as if he was receiving a bloody walking present. I glare as I slap his hand away and sit down not-to-close to him. He chuckles as I receive another glare from my esteemed Father telling me 'get your ass over to where he is! I want to see your thighs touching each other!'

It was so scary how my brain translated these glare-messages and always getting those spot on.

I wish I was wrong but being a Hyuuga kinda prevented you from ever being that.

"So Sasuke, I couldn't help but notice of what you said earlier about the last impression our lovely Hinata did to you." The way Dad drawled out lovely made me know that he was getting back at me for this surprise and unwanted visit and also for not telling him about me masquerading as a guy.

Sasuke didn't even miss the sudden change of colour I became, he's evil smirk was proof of that. Hanabi quirked her brow and smiled at the sudden turn of events while Neji looks away knowingly.

I feel the cold sweat drop down my forehead and down to the nape of my neck when I feel Sasuke drape an arm over my shoulder. The act didn't go unnoticed but, for now, it was tolerably ignored by my esteemed father as he nods for Sasuke to begin.

No matter how much I wanted to run right then and there I could never escape my Dad's vice-like grip.

I did that once and I ended up kissing the ground with my face and my arms tied up in ropes.

Where the ropes came from I have no clue.

And I don't want to even know where they come from Dad since he was wearing nothing but his tracky-pants.

...

**DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! ****DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD! DESTROY MENTAL IMAGE OF DAD!**

Wiping off the sweat from my brow I tune back to where Sasuke deceivingly alluring voice was telling them about my time in kindergarten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke's Pov<strong>_

The day was like any other day, boring and way too long. So me and buddies all decided to play with the girls in our class. I ended up being the one in charge of game choosing so I decided to play tag, all the boys were to chase the girls and so we had an enjoyable time playing around with each other. But then one of the girls were upset about something so I went up to her and told her what's wrong? She was the only girl back then that didn't like me. Which was why I always did my best to make myself look good in front of her and make her like me, the girls back then liked me too already. I mean who wouldn't like a cute Uchiha, right? Hinata stop killing yourself from snorting through your nose, it's unbecoming of you. Anyway that girl kept on crying and I made faces to cheer her up. Instead she gets up and stands in front of me, her pale lavender eyes holding me into place. That was when I saw the fist coming at my face and fainted when blood came out of me nose.

* * *

><p>Hinata shoots up like a rocket and yells accusingly to Sasuke. "The <em>HELL <em>you on about? That DID NOT happen and we sure as hell wasn't playing tag with you and your gang of hell spawns!"

Sasuke quirked a brow. "Oh? So you're denying the fact that you slammed my face with your ridiculous strength by the age of 4 barely five? Right before the day I left kindergarten?"

Hinata growled as red blossomed her cheeks both in anger and embarrassment. "No, I'm not denying that Sasuke. What I am denying is the fact that you and your 'buddies' weren't exactly playing tag with us girls or the fact that we all had an _enjoyable time _as you lightly put it!"

Hanabi held in her laugh. "Then what the hell did happen older _brother?"_

Hinata whirled on Hanabi. "Don't you dare start make me sound gay Hanabi." The threat was ignored as Hanabi only giggled.

"Hinata what happened on your point of view?" Hiashi tried to cover the bubbling laughter he held in himself by his stoic an indifferent expression.

Hinata deadpanned. "Laugh and you die." She snarled.

No one could take her threat seriously because everyone knew, even the grudging Neji who had something wrong going on with his shaking lips, that whenever Hinata was angry she was just so...

_Adorable_.

Which is why she kicked Sasuke, who was muffling his laughter in vain, as he happened to be the only one close to her.

Huffing in defeat she sat down and glared some more at Sasuke as he turned away and clutched his shaking body in suppressed laughter. Glaring at everyone who was trying to hide their laughing she stated.

"I hate you all."

Before beginning at what _actually_ happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata's Pov<strong>_

It was a sunny day but every day was like that. Every day where the girls and I would get chased, tugged by the boys of their class. This day was like no other day from before but since it was Sasuke's turn to lead the little boy was ordering all the other boys to gather around. The girls and I tried to hide from them as we knew the evil that was called Sasuke was going to be the Leader for the day. They chased us around the playgrounds and we had to endure how the boys evilly came at us and grabbed hold of our hair. Sasuke stop smiling you bastard! This guy here had something against me seriously! He was always there in my face, bullying me, after the first day I told everyone that I didn't like him one bit! The girls looked up to me, even though they still liked Sasuke back then, I swear he has something that has all the girls on him. Neji don't look at me like that! Anyway I tripped over a rock and blood was gushing out of my hair, I was the only one who felt it and I cried harshly. Sasuke then came to me and did more than _make faces _he freaken started teasing me saying that I looked ugly and messed up and that I was so dirty that I practically smelled. I guess my brain back then was real smart because it told me to use the one move Dad just taught me that week. The full thrust-punch which sent him falling down on his butt, screaming when he saw the bloody nose right before fainting. It was payback and I was getting even with him. I was so happy that he was never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>After I finished ranting I look up and see everyone giving me strange looks and then see Sasuke doing the impossible.<p>

He hugged me.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

I was horrified and tried getting out of the bone-crushing embrace he had on me.

Dad looked like he was pitiying me, Hanabi's smirk grew that much more – that prick! – and Neji was yawning – bloody bastard! – while I was getting body-crushed by Sasuke.

"Oh you poor girl!" he exclaimed.

"Sasuke I swear, if you value your life you _will _let go. Now." I growled as I tried to shove him off.

But he only held on tighter.

"Never!"

"Sasuke I still remember you being ticklish."

This visibly threw him off and I smirked at my triumph.

"Hinata."

"Yes Dad?"

"Go walk Sasuke home."

"No." I give my dad a blank look telling him in my own words – or eyes – 'make me'

He glared but then smiled. "Sasuke would you like to see Hinata in a dress?"

I shot up and grabbed Sasuke's hand and yanked him towards the door yelling before he could answer back. "Well will you look at that! It's already 11pm! Gee Sasuke we better get going or else muggers will be sprouting wings and walking bastards will suddenly turn nice, oh wait that's already happened. Oh well see you guys when I get back okay! And Hanabi?" I see that evil smirk you have you little she-devil. As she looks up to me with her oh-too-innocent eyes I smirk evilly at her.

"Next time bring Konohamaru over. I'm sure Dad would _love _to know who those blue-berry cookies are for!" She squeaked in shock.

We were at the door and I could see Dad's icy smile gaining storms. "Indeed."

Neji's cool façade made me lose it as I shut the door after seeing that it fell and crumpled getting replaced with his eyebrows shooting up the roof and his skin going snow-tan again.

Ah Revenge is sweet.

"I suggest you stop grinning like an idiot or else I'll gladly wipe it off for you." I look to see him licking his lips and growl menacingly.

"Touch me and you die Sasuke."

Sigh.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>This guy at my work bought a souvenir for my boss and it was seated on the bar. It had a face on it and it looked funny.<strong>

**So I started playing with it. **

**It was cool as it kept twirling it around easily on the flat surface and I kept stroking the face on it, between it's bloated cheeks.**

**Later that night when the customers weren't making us busy I went back to it and started playing with it again. **

**That's when my boss and the guy who put it there started staring at me incredulously before kneeling over in laughter.**

**I was confused as hell and told them was there a problem but otherwise went back to playing with the funny looking thing.**

**Still laughing the told me stop and asked me what did I think the funny-looking thing was.**

**After seriously staring at it, frowning, which made them laugh that much harder, I look back at them and say.**

**"An eggplant?"**

**They laughed harder.**

**The guy came over to me and put the funny looking thing on its side and told me to say what did it look like.**

**Stare. Frown. Stare. Stupid background laughing.**

**I look back at him and say.**

**"It looks like a boot."**

**He laughs at me and says "Seriously? You don't know what it looks like?" I stare back at him frowning.**

**If I did I wouldn't have stated boot.**

**Calming down he was left with the job of telling me what it looked like since the boss ran away.**

******The guy tells me he got it from when he went to certain parts of Asia and that they sold similar things like this and that it even came as an ashtray.**

**Turns out when he started saying 'A boy's anatomy' my mind decided to tell me what it was.**

**A winky.**

**I was bloody touching, _stroking, _playing with a bloody winky!**

**Boss came back and they both started laughing again when they saw me dart over to the sink to wash my hands with soap.**

**I never touched that thing AGAIN!**

**_AWKWARD MOMENT OF THE DECADE!_**

**T_T**

**K.A **


	9. This is why you should never be drunk P

Have you ever wondered about, I don't know exactly why I think this now above all times, but, why bamboos have the reddest ass ever in the history of The Hall of Asses?

Or why they have stripes on their snouts and look like old hippy grandfathers with too much body hair going on for them, I mean I can just see them walking through my mind and strutting their stuff down the jungle catwalk; making sure to keep their squinty eyes on the nits going all over some poor chimpanzee's ass.

Wow.

Yeah I've never questioned why I think of this stuff but, oh man, I really wished that I could get tested on through the Nut House.

Because by then I'd know exactly who is crazier; Sasuke or me.

The cold breeze wounded around my pale features I only had a shirt and jeans, through the stupid rush of getting out of the house I forgot to bring a jacket.

Yeah, yeah I know how much of a stupid retard I look like in the cold wearing nothing but the winter colours on my shirt and glaring red jeans.

Yeah…stop looking!

"Stop looking!"

"I was enjoying the view."

"Well don't cause this _view_ ain't enjoying _you_."

He snorts. Like a pig, might I gleefully add; gleefully because he looks retarded like that.

I think he read my mind because he stops imitating a little jiggly fat pig rolling in the mud and aims for my head.

Oh wow…a Sasuke pig with a duckass haircut and with the biggest nostrils ever.

Oh look he has piggy tails and…the HUGEST ASS I'VE EVER SEEN!

"What the hell is wrong with your head woman?" he demands.

My brain decides to give him an intelligent answer in its piggy state of mind.

"Huh?"

He rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans to the side in one fluid moment.

How he looks gay without even trying is beyond me but I stay quiet.

He knows I was thinking it anyway.

"You were speaking your mind loud and clear and frankly, if I ever hear you say duckass, you are going to wish yourself dead." His eyes flash red.

Literally, its like lightning went over his eyes and electrocuted the pupils so that now it's bleeding internally.

He doesn't know it.

And if he does, well, then his stupid.

Because having red blazing eyes bleed their glare directly at you is just stupid.

What he should be doing is going to the near optometrist and get his eyes fixed before its permanent.

Hey…maybe he's blind?

"Hinata…I can bloody hear you loud and clear and if you don't stop now I am going to do something you're not going to like." He is snarling now.

I grin.

Like a dog…he is snarling like a dog!

First the duckass, then the pig and now a dog!

Wow he should really be in a circus!

"That's it! I've had it!" he boomed.

Quite literally.

Before he could corner me in the dark alleyways, we were well way past my neighbourhood and well into the darker shady places of the central Kohona square, my feet already started running before my mind could tell it to kick the first face it sees.

I think my feet are sometimes smarter than my head at times.

Like this one time where I slammed my foot into this red-head sadist. In my defence it was because he was picking on some girls.

And this was the start of 6th grade.

And the 'picking' he was doing was anything but that!

Freak man!

He was near to tearing them apart and killing them with a freaken rock!

Yep.

He was bashing girls with rocks.

And do you wanna know why oh lil Bloodlocks was doing this little ol' fun giddy stunt?

It was because it was his time of the month of coming out of the closet and confronting the world.

The only drawback of this all was that the world decided to send three little angels of horror to Bloodlocks and see how he'd handle his first obstacle of the month.

It was the most terrible first-hand experience of seeing first-hand what a newly converted homo was actually like.

Because once he saw me he thought I was a guy with real long hair and he had this scary-ass fetish of pulling my hair and…hugging me possessively.

I hurl back from that image and continue running from Reality has to offer; a Jackass with duckass hairstyle and a piggly wiggly jiggly curly tail.

I shiver and it ain't because of the cold winter air biting into my bare arms but because of the disgusting thought of Sasuke having a pink wily.

Oh fuck….I did not just say that.

Oh ew…my mouth goes does as my brows frown; just what the fuck is wrong with my head.

What happens when you run and think too much at the same time?

You end up losing your sense of control and crash headlong into something that instantaneously obstructs your way.

In my case it was a person.

And not just any person too…but a lithe yet strong built-type of a person.

Ahh crap…my lips…my lips are touching something.

Opening my eyes I see…boobs.

Fuck.

Shit.

Fuck.

Shit.

Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I'm screwed.

She screams. "The FUCK! Get off of me you disgusting-ahhh!" and then unexpextedly moans when I try to answer her, forgetting that my lips are still on her boobs.

My eyes widens.

Shit.

She has big boobs.

The fuck?

Shaking my head to distort that thought only makes her moan more.

Come again?

Ok. Ew. Let me rephrase that.

The **_fuck?_**

I thought this chick was supposed to be scared not get **TURNED** **ON?**

My hands push me off the ground and force my face to look into the face of the most deranged woman of my life…oh fuck.

"Oh..my…"

Recognition plagues me like a jack hammer and colour instantly vanishes from my face. "Oh bloody hell."

It was Tsunade.

Jiraiya's wife.

Pervert Sensei's wife.

Tsunade…Kohona's most feared woman of all time.

Ah shit.

I can feel my face lose colour as I see my death before me starting to grow mad.

"Hisaku Hyuuga…"she growls out my name like a bad case of shit and pee all meshed up into one…in other words disgusting.

I'm already scrambling away from her, backing away on all fours, my face sweating piles of bricks as I crab-soccer my way out of her vicinity.

"Ehehe Good-bye Drunken Lady I don't know you."

Her growl went south and all around her the deathly gloom wraps itself onto her very curvaceous figure as she gets up, her eyes downcast, all I see is her barred teeth glistening with murderous intent.

Gulp.

Her bared teeth move like a horror film. They just twitch and grind with every syllable spoken from those pink rosy lips.

"Die you BRAT!"

We both scream.

Tsunade; out of rage and want to kill.

Me; out of my ass just about to get fried.

Needless to say I started running for my life once again but this time, with an old hag of a woman that's got to be some kind of monster; I mean who runs around half – NAKED – drunk and with a beer bottle in one hand while a photo of their husband with a big fat RED 'X' on their grinning faces?

Then I face palm myself as I jump over a trash bin and skid under an oncoming car.

I forgot that I had the worst luck ever.

Oh and then I run headlong into traffic and forget that since it's 12am it's rush hour.

Yeah...worst luck ever.

Don't you agree?

"Fuck." Is all I say before headlights come at me and I stay rooted to the spot.

I don't even remember when we got a freeway!

The world crumbles around me and dies.

Haha I wish...actually I get hit by a truck and I black out.

Here's me blacking out.

(*_*)


	10. WhY YoUr MoThEr TelLs YoU NoT tO StAy—!

Why YouR MotheR Tells yOu NevEr To SlEep In BeD 4 ToO LoNg!

Sometimes I don't believe in certain situations, which is a bad habit of mine, because if something really unbelievable is happening to me I have this embedded mechanism to just…block it out and refuse to acknowledge it with all my might and soul.

Yeah that sounds corny and it really typically is, from my own personal point of view.

I hate that I can't stop doing this stupid routine and I hate how the only factor of making me start to believe is…for that reason/thing/nightmare/dream, whatever you may want to call it, is for that thing/reasoning or let's just say for short _unbelievable factor _to hit me right in front of my face – upfront and all.

This is why I know that last night was not a screwed up nightmare and I did get kissed from my nightmare of a bully.

That, yes, said-nightmare did ruin my image of myself in front of my ever _loving _ family and yes, relive my childhood nightmare where Father oh-so believes that my supposedly fear of guys stemmed from and why he thinks that this is why it all led to me thinking that I should be one with the enemy.

Tsunade, in a drunken state, running rampage half naked chasing my ass down yelling that she was going to kill me for peeking in the local Sauna for Women…I have a high suspicion that she I was her perverted husband Jiraiya.

Oh gross, the way those legs of hers kept on flashing like they were a blurring speed, I never ran so fucken hard in my whole life!

And I can't believe Pops can even think about me in that manner!

I mean me having a fear of guys?

Pfft – the hell was Pops going on about?

I never even thought it that way.

Hey! Maybe I was just being all lesbian!

Ever thought about that Pops?

Nuh-uh didn't think so.

But wait…that what if that meant that that Pink-haired Banshee was the whole reason why I was turning lesbian and this was why I supposedly, deep _deep_ within me, was supposedly attracted to her?

FUUUUUCCCCCKK NOOOOOOOO!

I will never EVER be in love with that Pink Hair Nightmare nor will I ever acknowledge that Sasuke Gay-Ass Ducky will ever be MY BOYFRIEND!

…Even though he stole my kiss.

Groped my ass like no tomorrow…

…Pushed me up a wall…

…Made sexual comments and rather rude motions…

THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK! THE FUCK!

No way in Hell is there any indication that I like that bloody bastard! He's gay for all I care and I won't be surprised if he's only coming unto me because I resemble a guy.

I am just so HAPPY that he hasn't gotten the chance to fondle me.

My boobs to be ex-

Somebody tell me why I am going on about him and boobs?

My boobs?

Gragh!

I'm going to wake up now. I can't be stuck in this self-induced coma forever or else I'll be driving myself nuts!

Oh lol nuts…peanuts…walnuts…pine nuts…chestnuts… breadnuts, Brazil nuts, beechnuts, candlenuts, chestnuts, coconut, hazelnuts, kola nuts.

_With their excellent culinary and nutritional benefits, edible nuts make a great dietary choice. Being a great source of energy, they are highly effective brain foods._

Oh lol why do they sound so wrong somehow?

Oh yeah hahaha they all relate to sick joke relating to the guys' …. Ehehehehehe

Ah crap random facts from the internet is rampaging my mind.

Oh now I know I'm definitely going crazy.

Time to wake up.

Hehehe peanuts.

Hahaha…

Somebody help me!

Author's Note; I know it's short but the next chapter will be updated soon folks believe it!

Oh and if Sigh is reading this I just wanna let her know that this story of mine is rated M for a reason and not all stories are going to be Mature Theme Related issues forever! So the M-rated stuff aren't going to get into play until this story calls for it and my story is going to be going through stuff and I don't work like other Authors who naturally just hit the M-rated button and just type M-rated issues for on and on and on.

I just work this way and I respect your view but seriously no one is going to always cater what you want. It never really comes into that phrase unless you're a pampered rich kid or in a romantic relationship where your partner spoils you rotten.

So sit back and continue reading my story, if you want, or else if you want some M-rated stuff go look into my Favourite List and see one hellava list where all your dreams are finally realized.

Theres Yaoi too if anyone is interested.

The storylines of some of those yaoi fanfics are really interesting and then there are those who are just PWP aka Porn-without-Plot.

Yep anyways hope you guys leave me reviews and any extra criticism cause I'm all for it!

;P

Thanks you guys for reviewing

K.A


	11. NeverMake Deals with Someone You Hate

Somehow all I knew around me was that white was blinding me and that I wanted to rip off that cord plugged into me that kept making that beeping noise which, technically, wouldn't just shut the fuck up.

"I think she's waking up." A hushed voice to my voice, alluring and deceptive, says in a tone as if it was sad to realize this fact.

Note to self; kill Hanabi once you got your limbs together.

"Oh that's too bad to hear. I have to put up with her nonsense still, damn." A gruff voice filled with domineering sneers.

Note to self-Part 2; Try to kill Dad with Chilli I just bought from the local Asian Grocery Store.

"You do know if she hears any of your comments she's going to get back at you both." A snide comment from non-other than Neji nii-san.

Note to self-Part 3; Do NOT remind Neji of the up-coming Festival Beauty Pageant and sign in up immediately!

"Oh? And what makes you think that she won't do something to you just for the heck of it?" demands Hanabi.

"Because the first words I hear from both my father and sister is going to be much more in need of punishment than just a side observation comment dear little sister of mine." I say with loathing as I slowly get up in bed. My head spins but I ignore it as it dies down immediately once I adjust properly in my bed.

"Oh shit." Hanabi swears.

I glare daggers at her. "Oh shit indeed you little punk-ass twit! How dare you say that sentence as if it was the last thing you hoped for me to do."

Her body shakes as she lips smile with a tremble, knowing that my pranks are not to be messed with, she gulps audibly, all rebellious manner long forgotten, and makes a get-away from my room saying that she needs to get the house all cleaned up because I was going to come back later tonight.

"Neji go with Hanabi, that girl doesn't realise she is 14 and doesn't have a damn license." Father says with a nod and Neji only nods back before leaving us alone.

Strange that he took his time getting to the door though.

Silence envelopes us as the time passes by but neither of us makes a sound.

"You dreamt of Mum again." He said.

I shook my head. "I don't remember. All I remember is how peanuts sounded so dirty in my mind for some reason and that my teacher's wife was drunk off her ass half-naked chasing down my ass."

"Hinata anyone insane would chase your ass down to the ends of the Earth." He says bluntly before chuckling softly.

I finally look at him and see his grey stormy eyes lines with age.

He's getting so old.

"I don't suppose you're the mental freak Mum made you out to be, eh? Kind of ruins the vibe I'm getting from you being all high and mighty you hypocrite." I say with a smile.

He shakes his head. "Having an offspring being true to her nature; by living the life of a pervert, groping late-thirties ladies, half-conscious who knows no better, as you shamelessly take advantage of their situation. Oh my daughter you sure are taking the steps of your esteemed father."

"Father…you're basically saying that you were a major perve and you'd sexually harass Mum even exclaiming the fact that you were a major Playboy!" I pointed black-jack at him.

His superior air and smug smile crashed down into dust.

"If you're lesbian I'm alright with that."

He's coming back strong, eh?

"Dad I'm not gay."

"Of course you're not even male to begin with!"

"Yeah but still I'm not into girls!"

"Why? It's alright Hinata because when I was your age I swung both ways and had the time of my life-"

I put my hand up to stop him. "Dad fuck no but wait…what are you now?"

"Nothing. I loved countless of men and women but you're mum is going to be the only one for me."

I smile. "Thank you."

He smiles back gently. "You're welcome."

"Now I don't have to worry about you being charged with paedophilia crimes on young teens at my school and impregnating every living thing with long shiny legs!"

A moment later Dad leaves me with a huge bump on my bandaged head.

"WHAAAAA!"

I smile despite the pain and lean back into my bed.

Seems like they were all worried about me, I mean Hanabi and Neji must've spent the whole time here straight after school and Dad seemed no better off as well.

Aw.

I'm gonna kill them tomorrow!

They lied to me – as if I'd be coming back home tonight it's after 2 in the morning for bloody cow's sake!

I grumble non-comically as I tuck myself under the blankets and go fall back to lying down again.

I'm so glad no one sees me blushing madly and crying my eyes out before I'm going to bed.

I wish they were NOT tears of joy.

"Those i-idiots don't even know how much I love them." I whisper to the white-washed walls of my hospital room.

I don't get any visitors that day, which my puffy eyes were so grateful for happening.

* * *

><p>After three days in the hospital and its grounds the calm and quietness kind of crept up to me.<p>

When it hit around noon where the time intervals would demand staff to change their staff- yeah, yeah the patient isn't making sense – all the insides of the hospital seems to stop. All activities are momentarily put on hold and the screaming laughter of children are ceased.

The silence was creepy.

The sun rays shining through the blinds on my right were warming my blanketed legs and all was so peaceful.

It was too peaceful.

"_A little blue bird once sang a love song to the young princess and prince on their wedding day." The beautiful velvety voice belonged to an ethereal woman who lay resting on the bed hospital as she read to her little child of 4 years of age and her nephew who had come visiting because of his dad and uncle, the beautiful woman's husband, talking._

_The four year old child had hair just like her mothers and eyes that were equally the same as her mothers'. And yet the intelligent sparkle that shone in her young innocent eyes came from her father._

"_Mother," she frowned as she nibbled on her thumb before looking at her older cousin._

"_Neji-neesan how can a bird sing a love song? How can people tell it's a love song when the little blue bird doesn't speak their language?" the little toddler frowned even more causing her mother to laugh and her cousin to sigh._

"_Hinata, that's because this is a fairy tale. The characters in this book are supposed to know that everything an animal does is for them." The young boy of five shakes his head as if his younger cousin was stupid, which in his grey eyes, probably were._

_The little girl with the lightly shaded lavender eyes looked up adoringly at her older cousin, who she saw as her older brother._

"_Neji you're so smart! Isn't he Mummy? Isn't he?" she jumped as she squealed to get her mother's approval for her older cousin's smart logic._

_The woman in the bed laughed even more at the quirky antics of both her children. She treated Neji as her own since his mother had long passed and his father seemed to leave him with her and Hinata all the time._

"_Ah yes. Neji is very smart. And you're going to follow him aren't you Hinata?" _

_The young chirpy girl wanted her mum to smile more so she eagerly agreed by hugging her older cousin and saying determinately to her startled mother. _

"_Yeah I am! I'm gonna be just like Neji and be just as smart as him and Daddy and Uncle!"_

"_Hinata what about your mother?" says Neji._

_Hinata tilted her head to the side and muttered "What do you mean older brother?"_

_He frowned slightly as he thought about his answer._

_The action brought a tiny smile to the young woman who had her dark amethyst beautiful hair cascading around her body like a beautiful waterfall as she closed the little book and put it the side to watch both children thinking like adults, in a childish logical way._

"_Well, if you were me, your dad and my dad what would happen to your mother?" _

I laugh dreamily when I see myself declaring to mum that I was going to be just as beautiful, kind-hearted and lovely just like she is.

"What a load of crap I turned out to be, eh Mama?" I sigh as I rest my head up against the big pillow and just lay there not thinking anything.

Looking up to the ceiling I lose myself as I thing about the lovely memories I have of Mum and Neji before she passed away.

* * *

><p>When I woke up next thing in the morning you would have laughed at my face when I screamed out of my mind to come face with a bloody nightmare.<p>

The damn bastard had his ears ringing as he cursed at me for blowing his ears off.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

After calming my erratic heart I glared daggers at him.

"Well that, you ass wipe, was a girl screaming her heart out in pain to wake up to find scaring her shitless! I could do without first seeing your damn face." I snarled back at him.

Shaking his head he growls at me before coming to sit right in front of me. Wary of his advance I lean as far back as the pillows supporting would let me, not once letting off the scowl on my face.

He smirked as he leaned closer and had the audacity of placing his hand over my body and lightly on my clenched fist.

He doesn't come closer but he is already far too close for my comfort anyway.

"Now, now Hinata don't tell me that I'm that ugly. Come on you know girls can't resist me so why bother avoiding the impossible? You're mine and as much as you'd like to resist you are forever going to be mine." His breath was musky with a hint of mint.

I glowered at his arrogant smirk and bit out harshly. "No wonder you're such a prissy fit, you're as gay as they come! You're so vain that it's inflated your ego so damn much that your suffocating under it!"

He leans closer. "You're really asking for it, you know that…sweetheart?"

I saw red.

If it wasn't for the fact that both his hands held down my own I would've socked him a good one on the nose, but as it was, he was already kissing me, rendering me completely useless and weak.

His dominating tongue seemed to travel all over my own mouth, his groaning never ending, as he played with my terrified tongue. He played with my tongue like he was coaxing it to play with him but I refused to give in, but I should've known that he didn't seem to want to give up either.

Backing away, letting my needed air into my lungs, he pants heavily as he leaned against my forehead and ignored my grunt of protest.

Chuckling he says to me. "If you kiss me back really good I won't kiss you for the entire day."

I glower back and try to bite him on the nose.

He darts back quickly. "Kinky, but not what I wanted…for now."

I frown and scowl deeper at his bribery. I could never trust the guy but…the prospect of having him not touch me for a whole day.

No scratch that deal. "I want you not to touch me for a whole week. That or I'm not going to kiss you at all and just bite that tongue off of ya bloody face."

He nodded. "Deal."

Nodding my head I suddenly had second thoughts.

My confidence flew everywhere and my brain became scatterbrained.

"Hey maybe we should."

He grunted. "Hell no sweetheart kiss me now or else I'm groping you like no tomorrow."

That had me crumbling and grabbing his face I shakily had him to myself and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

I seriously had no idea what I was supposed to do with my tongue but by the bastards groaning I guess I was taking it much better than he expected.

Not really wanting to waste time I decided to bite his tongue, lightly, before swirling my tongue around his own and have him kiss me back deeper. I let him take control, my cheeks were flushed already by embarrassment anyway, so he kissed and, unfortunately, had me making a little noise.

That had both of us snapping back and staring.

It wasn't a moan, exactly but something else. And by the look on Sasuke's face I knew I didn't like the sound I had just made.

"H-hey w-w-w-why are you looking at me like t-that?" Aw shit my stammer was coming back.

His eyes looked lidded, the depths of his onyx eyes seemed hazed over with…shit!

"S-S-Sasuke why the hell are your eyes becoming red?" I demanded frantically as his looming body suddenly had me noticing I was laying on my back.

Oh…shit.

His half-mast red hazy eyes held a glint to them as he loomed closer over me.

"I don't know sweetheart. Why don't you tell me?" his voice was an octave lower, huskier and shit as hell hornier than before.

I tried laughing. Too bad it came out shaky. "Hey man, dude, back up I thought we had a deal?" I squeaked out when he successfully had his body over mine and just inches over my face.

"Yeah well," his breath was hot. Why the hell was it hot?

"That's before I heard you squeal."

I died right then and there. "WHAAAAT?!"

And without further ado Sasuke claimed my lips in an unrelenting force that had me whimpering in fear.

Needless to say he never stopped kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** O^o

:D


End file.
